


Frank Morrison's Diary

by surprisesidney



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Daddy Issues, Deepthroating, Forced Sex, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Sexual Photography, Size Difference, Skullfuck, Stalking, Threats, facefuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisesidney/pseuds/surprisesidney
Summary: Frank Morrison can’t stand David King, until he owes him one....however, it's hard to return a favour with a stalker blackmailing you.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, David King/Frank Morrison
Comments: 37
Kudos: 192





	1. Always Bet on King

Frank Morrison is a bold, hard-headed troublemaker originally from Calgary, Alberta. His life could be easily described as a challenge; a joke made of foster homes, discipline and broken bones. Life was meaningless. It grew increasingly worthless with every sunrise and sunset in Ormond, where time never really seemed to pass at all. Snow and icicles seemed to drip year-round. No new faces, no new adventures. That's when Frank turned to risk; bullying, vandalism, theft... murder.

The adrenaline from his kills, completed with the assistance of his gang, the Legion, sparked an irresistible satisfaction within him that Ormond could never fulfill. It was nice to be "on top of the food chain". A strong beast within a pack of wolves, hunting for prey and swallowing it whole. Frank never had control of his situation has a child. Seeing the life drained from someone's eyes, their body bloodied and shredded, gave him that control he so desired.

So, it was obvious why being taken into the Entity's realm seemed like a dream. Slashing, stabbing, screaming, crying, blood, non-stop. No punishments or shame from society. Actually, he was rewarded. Here he was truly safe. Survivors would obey, dominated by Frank's power and ruthlessness. They were easy to overpower, and made him feel stronger than he ever could in Ormond, or even back in Calgary.

That is, most of them were. Many of them could put up a fight. Of course, Frank didn't care to remember anyone's name besides those in the Legion. If there's one thing he learned by being in the Entity's realm, it was to never become too attached. Although.. there was one survivor who he knew the name of.

The Legion was gathered in their abandoned lodge, all four rebels sitting around the crackling fire. Sharing gossip about the survivors was a good way to pass the time between trials, and they did so often. "David King..?" Joey asked, an eyebrow raised. "Who the hell is that?" Frank shared in confusion, eyes squinted. Smiling mischievously, Julie replied, "That big British guy. You know, the one more ripped than both of you combined.." Frank rolled his eyes. "What about that asshole..?"

Giving a small chuckle, Julie glanced over at Susie, signaling for her to share what she overheard from the survivors in her last trial. "Well, David.." Susie began, "I heard them talking, and apparently he fought his dad. Beat his ass, too.." Joey laughed in surprise, his chest heaving up and down in amusement at the idea presented by Susie. "What the fuck..? How? You can't just skimp on the details, what else happened?"

However, Frank wasn't amused by the idea at all. His personal issues and inner turmoil caused him to be sensitive to topics related to family, especially those of unecessary mistreatment. "I didn't hear much. They were whispering, and I wasn't all that close.. but, I did hear that he popped his eyes out.." The Legion's eyes went wide, gazing at each other in surprise. "That's..." Distastefully, Frank spoke. "...badass." Finished Joey, earning a chuckle of agreement from the rest of the Legion. Rolling his eyes once again, Frank decided to keep to himself. He was never one to share his feelings so openly, anyways.

From then on, Frank made it his goal to make every trial he shared with David absolute hell for the bulky survivor. He would never allow him to be fully healed, and even closed the hatch in his face a handful of times. Frank would always slash and stab until he saw that asshole sacrificed to the Entity. Although, David could absolutely stand his ground, and still managed to escape a couple times even with Frank's best efforts to kill him.

As Frank found himself in the Autohaven Gas Heaven, he sighed, immediately beginning to patrol generators. The wall of cars was a pain in the ass to say the least, especially when trying to use his ability, Feral Frenzy. The trial was already in the favour of the survivors with this unlucky roll of the dice, but he was determined to let no one escape. It didn't take long to find some survivors working on a generator together, and he stabbed them all with a burst of ferality, cutting them deeply before running to find another victim. Luckily, they made the stupid decision of hiding in a locker, giving Frank his first hook.

The trial went by quickly, as the survivors often found themselves in difficult situations which pulled them away from the generators. It wasn't surprising when there was three generators left to be repaired and only two survivors standing. Among those survivors was David King. Frank, hoping that bastard would be in the same trial, brought a cypress memento mori just for him.

Frank kept patrolling the untouched generators, eventually finding a survivor. It wasn’t David- it was the old one that looked like some type of soldier, a cigarette resting on his lip. He was on his last hook, and was caught and sacrificed quickly by the tattooed member of the Legion. Wiping the spilled blood on the smirk of his mask, Frank went to find the hatch.. there’s no way he’d let David escape. Not with such a nice surprise waiting for him.

It only took a minute or two for the hatch to be found inside the shack. Frank waited inside, leaning against the wall of the small structure. He would wait for the asshole to be drawn to the sound of the hatch, then close it and hunt him down. Meanwhile, David searched every other possible place for the alternate escape, avoiding the areas where his heart began to race and pound loudly in his ears.

As Frank waited, his attention was drawn to the feeling of being watched. He had felt eyes stabbing into him throughout the whole trial. It was common to feel that; the survivors were hiding, and watching, after all. Although, it always felt lonely at the end, with only one left. To say the least, it was strange. Maybe it was David...

Lifting his back from the wall, Frank moved across the shack, keeping the hatch in his sight while peering out the window. He scanned the area, seeing no one. But he wasn’t alone.

Suddenly, Frank felt hands on his back, pushing him forward and forcing him face-first into the uneven floor. “What the fuck..?!” Frank yelled, shocked and furious as the air was forced out of his lungs. No one ever fought back like this. Of course it would be David to take the first swing. “Get the fuck off me, you fucking asshole..!” Squirming, kicking and trying to lift himself, Frank gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn’t get a look at the smug fucker sitting on top of him, his head pinned down by an average sized, yet strong, hand.

”Shhh, shh..” David hushed him, grasping at Frank’s wrist. The feeling of leather met his skin. Although Frank twisted and fought back harshly, David managed to bind his wrists tightly together. It was somehow not surprising. With that build, David could easily overpower Frank if he wanted to. “Yeah, like I’ll shut up, you fucking piece of shit..! When I get out of this you’re fucking dead!”

”Oh, and how are you gonna do that? With your knife?” Franks eyes widened. He went silent for a moment, realizing he had dropped it upon his impact with the floor.. “Boo-fucking-hoo, right..?” The man laughed, clearly entertained by his own antics. “...fuck you.” Spit Frank harshly, scanning the floor for his weapon. As it was no where in sight, he felt his hood tugged off his head, the sharp blade tickling the back of his neck.

Frank held his breath, his heart beginning to race. For once, he felt a pang of fear. He had never been killed. Had ever died. What if David wanted to show him how it felt..? “..you’re real quiet now.” Whispered the weight on Frank’s back, his breath warm on his ear. “Shut the fuck uh-!” The average hand tangled itself in Frank’s hair, tugging his head back harshly as the knife was repositioned at the tattooed skin of his neck.

The strain on Frank’s back and neck was more than uncomfortable, forcing the air out of his lungs once again. “Don’t you fucking dare.” All bark and no bite, Frank threatened, staying still to avoid the sting offered by the blade. David didn’t seem to take it very seriously, chuckling. “Yeah, that’s right. Stay nice and still..” Frank gulped, a feeling of submission and helplessness setting in. “Fuck you, don’t try to fucking tell me what to do.” Now he was quieter, his voice slightly coarse from strain.

Quickly, David removed Frank’s bloody mask, the knife pressed harder against his throat to keep him from moving. His face had never been seen by a survivor, and Frank bit his tongue to force himself to be quiet for once. It felt as though if he talked, the knife would slice into his skin. The mask was disregarded, tossed onto the floor far away from the couple.

“Finally I have your attention,” He sighed, repositioning himself to sit on Frank’s ass, “I’ve been wondering what to do for awhile. I decided on this- did I surprise you..?” The voice was slow, finishing with a chuckle. Frank kept quiet. “..fucking answer.” David tugged his head back once again, his scalp throbbing. “Fuck you, you fucking sadistic-“

”Shut the fuck up!” David raised his voice, pressing the knife harshly against tattooed skin. Blood drew from the ink in a straight line. It wasn’t deep- a small warning for a disobedient rebel. The sting made Frank hiss slightly, and he closed his eyes, choosing to answer. “Yes, you fucking did!”

David threw Frank’s head to the floor, the impact creating even more throbbing and stinging sensations. “Fucking thank you.” Frank left his head resting on the ground. He was in pain, panting quietly. A harsh headache was setting in, and suddenly, nothing mattered except for the unpleasant feelings coursing through his skull.

Slowly, David’s hands travelled down Frank’s back, lifting his shirt and jacket from the bottom hem. He tugged it up, letting it rest bunched on his upper torso. It took a lot of adjustments and wiggling, but Frank’s warm skin became exposed. David began to move his hands across that pale skin, caressing and admiring it while Frank squirmed.

”See? That’s not too bad, isn’t it?” He hummed, his hands now resting on the curve of Frank’s hips. He was clearly uncomfortable with that contact, and Frank pushed himself against the floor, trying to shift away. The grasp only got tighter. David’s nails dug into his skin, making Frank gasp sharply.

”Stop. Fucking. Touching. Me.” Frank’s voice was firm, his anger still very present as he was pressed against the floor. This time there was no reply from the other party; it seemed as though he was growing angry. Frank didn’t care. He wanted him to be pissed. What kind of sick fuck would enjoy this?

Frank felt more retaliation growing inside him. He was ready to burst. Ready to kick this fucker off his ass and slaughter him like he deserves. However, David had other plans. His fingers latched onto the sides of Frank’s pants, beginning to tug at the thick material and the belt that kept it in place. “What the hell..! You’re fucking sick, you fucking ugly bastard!” Frank kicked and tossed himself around as best he could. The pain in his head faded away- it wasn’t important anymore. Now this was a fight for his pride.

David didn’t care at all about Frank’s rebellion. The pants began to shift downwards as he had managed to remove the belt with the help of a second hand, and he tugged them down impatiently. Soon they rested just below Frank’s ass, his underwear still covering what it needed to. “Fucking stop..! You’re a fucking fag! I’ll tell everyone what a sick fucking freak you are and your whole fucking miserable existence will be fucking hell!” Frank continued to scream, shouting insults and threats like he was a machine gun firing bullets. He was desperate. Although it couldn’t be seen by David, tears swelled in the corner of Frank’s eyes, full of anger and vulnerability.

”You can’t do fucking anything to make me go away. Where are your Legion friends to help you..? How about Clive? Haha, well.. He never really cared about you. None of them did.” David spit, tightly grasping at Frank’s ass. His insults stung. Frank knew his father never cared. None of them ever did- that was true. But having someone confirm it, someone who left no room for speculation, hurt. He bit down on his lip, letting his anger build up to avoid the tears from spilling out of his blurry eyes. Getting felt up at the same time made him feel even worse, his throat tightening into a knot.

”..you fucking asshole.. You know nothing about my fucking life! You’re just some fucking dumbas-“ Frank shouted firmly, cut off as he was yanked back by his hair once again. David’s hand began to glide between his ass, the only thing between him and entering being the fabric of Frank’s underwear. Eyes shot open wide, Frank gazed up at the ceiling, resisting as best he could. He wouldn’t be raped. There’s no way.

Just as Frank tried to find hope where there was none, he heard quick footsteps approaching. He felt the figure on top of him turn to gaze at the door, his grasp getting tighter. “..what the ‘ell are ya doin’..?” The accent was thick and intimidating. Also, British.

”..none of your fucking business.” Finally, the weight was lifted off of Frank as the two figures met in the centre of the room, the hatch neglected as it lay open on the ground. Eyes still blurry, Frank squirmed, flipping himself over. He peddled with his feet to rest his back on the wall, panting. His voice and body was exhaused.

”Looks to me like your lookin’ for a fuckin’ fight, boy.” David challenged, hands already clenched into fists. Frank could see it now. There was a figure with dark hair, dressed in black. He didn’t recognize him. All this time, it wasn’t David who was assaulting him.. Who the fuck was that..? “Fuck you. Don’t come in here playing hero. Why don’t you just admit you’re kissing ass just for an escape?”

The two men got closer, spitting insults as the anger between them grew. Finally, David swung, landing an uppercut on the unknown’s jaw. It was clear who was more experienced when it came to brawls.. While the two threw punches, Frank shifted his clothing as best he could into its original position, and quickly began attempting to remove the leather that kept his wrists painfully tight together.

The fight didn’t last long. In the end, David was left standing with a few scrapes, while the unknown laid on the ground. He was bloody, bruised, and most importantly, unconscious. It only took a few seconds for David to shift his gaze towards Frank, who locked eyes with him. Frank glared at him, as if it was him who did this all along.

“..I didn’t need your fucking help.” He spat, his knife kept firmly under his shoe. David stood for a few seconds before giving one solid chuckle. “It’s ‘lright, didn’t expect a thank ya anyways.” Rolling his eyes, Frank sighed. “Just give me my fucking knife.”

Slowly, David approached. Frank moved his foot to allow him to grab the blade, and he did so quickly, as if Frank was some wild animal who could lunge at any moment. Frank scoffed, turning his back for David to place the handle in his palm. But.. he didn’t. “Don’t you pull this fucking shit.” He threatened immediately, glaring daggers into the muscular brawler.

”Just listen, ‘lright..?” With a short groan, Frank pushed his back against the wall once again. “What the fuck do you want, asshole?” David rolled his eyes. “If I give ya this knife, ya gotta promise ta be..” He paused, searching for the right word.. “..nicer.” Frank paused for a second before bursting into laughter, quieting down slowly as his head throbbed once again.

”I’m a fucking killer, dickhead. Nice isn’t in my goddamn vocabulary.” Slightly annoyed by Frank’s closed-mindedness, David tried again. “Ya gotta stop bein’ so fuckin’ angry all the time. ‘N stop bein’ such a dick ta me.” There was no second thought when Frank shook his head.

“You’re a fucking asshole. I’m giving you what you deserve.” David squinted in confusion, holding the knife even tighter. “Fuck d’ya mean..? Ya don’t even know me.” The killer tilted his head back against the wall, shaking his head. “I’ve heard shit about you. You fucking popped your dad’s eyes out..? What the fuck is wrong with you?” David almost laughed in surprise. He was shocked to hear those words from the mouth of a killer.

”What the fuck is wrong wit’ me..? Look at ya’self, bud..!” As his laughter and surprise calmed, he stepped closer to Frank. Although, not too close. “..Ya see, the difference b’tween the two ‘a us, is that I fight ta protect. You fight ta fulfill your fuckin’ sadistic fantasies. ‘N I didn’t pop his eyes out- fucker was beatin’ my mum, so I up ‘n ripped ‘em a new one.”

Frank was surprised, but did his best to keep his feelings under wraps. “..still fucking annoying. Give me my fucking knife.” David shook his head. “..and you’ll..?” Groaning, Frank sat up to raise his voice. “Take my anger out on something other than you stupid fuckers..!” The survivor paused for a second, before deciding that answer was satisfactory. He handed him the knife, stepping as far back as he could to stand beside the hatch as he watched Frank untie himself.

”..Do ya know that crazy fucker?” David asked, looking down at the figure who lay unconscious. Giving a quick glance to the body, Frank shook his head. “No fucking clue. If I see him again, he’s fucking dead, I know that.”

The room fell quiet for a few seconds as Frank fixed his clothing. He took a few steps, reaching for his mask before adjusting it over his face. “Ya know, your not too bad lookin’. Makes me wonder what kinda shit ya got into, ‘n why.” David stood for a few seconds, gazing at Frank. 

”..fuck off.” Frank spat. With a shrug, David jumped into the hatch, finally fleeing the smell of gas and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighttt so this is my first fan-fiction on here..! hopefully it was good and hopefully you all enjoyed it. let me know what you think in the comments :) 
> 
> this fanfic will probably be between 3 and 5 chapters, i’m not sure yet. i’ve got lots of ideas and i’m trying to make it good so it may take some time! 
> 
> thank you soooo much for reading <3


	2. Journaling

It had been awhile since Frank’s last trial with David. Of course, there was no real way to keep track of time in the Entity’s realm, but it had to be at least a couple of days. Frank had been doing a lot of thinking since then- there was a lot of questions he wanted answered. Who was that fucker that attacked him..? Why did David save a killer who has tormented him for so long? And.. who is David, really?

The last question seemed to swirl around in Frank’s mind the most, surprisingly. For the longest time he had seen David as a spoiled asshole who probably ruined his life with alcohol and brawling. But now, he began to wonder if there really was another side to the story. A more heroic meaning behind what seemed to be a villain.

Frank never told the rest of the Legion about his encounter with the mystery figure and the heroic act of David. It was embarrassing. To be overpowered by a random guy, then saved by a survivor..? The leader of the Legion needed to be strong; such a pathetic thing being known by his closest companions would make him want to disappear. So, to distract himself, he spent more time alone. He would walk throughout the deserted ski resort, stopping occasionally to trace flaked graffiti with his fingertips.

As well, Frank began to practice using his gift from the Entity, Feral Frenzy. It was easy enough, but Frank wanted to master it. He wanted to feel as though he was safe from the fucker that wanted to attack and dominate him. All it took was a mark of bright spray paint on the orange covering that surrounded the trees. Then he would let his adrenaline start to pump, running around the outside of the lodge as he stabbed the specified hunks of wood, slashing open the orange coverings. Not only was it a good way to get stronger, but it was a good way to pass the time. He let out his anger on something that wasn’t survivors.

His now frequent journeys outside recently led Frank to the discovery of a journal. It was leather-backed, it’s pages crinkled and damp from laying open in the snow. There was some old writing that was too faded to read, and some messy drawings adorning a few of the pages. Hiding the book in his jacket, Frank went back inside and past the rest of the Legion, entering his room. An idea had sparked in his mind when he saw the empty pages within the journal.

As he sat on the floor, Frank pulled out his knife. It was slightly bloody, as always. It was almost as if it was stained. After rubbing off the redness carefully with some spit and his thumb, Frank began to cut out the few pages that had been used, as well as pages that were too crinkly and ruined for his liking. There was a decent amount of pages remaining. Now there was only one problem. Something to write with..

Locating a pen or pencil in the abandoned lodge was harder than it seemed. It didn’t help that Joey had a habit of breaking all writing utensils as a display of strength.. With a sigh, Frank scanned his bedroom for anything that could be of use. There was a small shoebox he never cared to notice beside a worn-out dresser that looked promising. After a short investigation, Frank discovered that the box held not only pencils, but other art supplies such as paint and pastels.

Now that he had all the necessary supplies, Frank was ready to write. Although he had never been the type to writing willingly, Frank wanted to do so to express how he was feeling. In the Entity’s realm he had no one to talk to. Of course, there was the Legion, but Frank hated showing vulnerability to the members of his gang. It didn’t set a good example like he wanted to. So instead, he turned the pages.

Frank’s handwriting was messy, the letters slanted and awkwardly curved across the first page. He was new to this whole “diary” thing, and took long pauses before knowing what to write. It seemed weird to document what you were thinking... Why not just keep it in your head..? Despite those thoughts, Frank continued scribbling across the paper. It was somehow like a weight was slowly being lifted of his shoulders. The more he reflected on what happened back at Autohaven, the more ridiculous he felt, as if he was just overreacting.

As his writing turned to focus on David, Frank felt.. conflicted. Honestly, the thought of David was beginning to grow on him. He was good-looking, muscular, tall.. his voice was deep and oddly pleasant.. Frank began to write about his growing admiration before quickly and somewhat aggressively scratching out the entry with his pencil. He wasn’t fucking gay. These thoughts about David existed only because he saved him. But, he didn’t need saving.. he could’ve gotten out of that situation himself. Probably.

For a moment, Frank paused, his head in his hands. Fucking David. It made no sense to him why the mere thought of David fucked with his feelings in the way it did. As Frank buried his face in his palms, he felt that familiar feeling of being watched.. Suddenly, Frank raised his head, scanning the room. There was nothing. So, he walked to the window, examining the debris and trees. Again, nothing. There was no one watching him. He was just... paranoid.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Frank closed the journal, using the pencil as a bookmark. Now he needed to find a hiding spot for it.. Frank was determined to find a good spot, looking on top of dressers and underneath surfaces as he searched the small room. The floor creaked beneath his feet with each step, and as Frank wasn’t paying attention, he nearly tripped on a floorboard with a raised corner. When he was done cursing under his breath, Frank stopped to examine that same spot.. He was pleased to discover that the floorboard was liftable. The journal would fit if turned the proper way, and was not completely visible even when looking under the board.

Frank was now satisfied. He blew off a little steam by writing, especially when he scratched out the entry about David. But.. David wasn’t gone from his mind. Not at all. He was still imagining his heroic stance, the blood on his knuckles and the hum of his deep breaths. Frank didn’t even notice his own breaths getting deeper and warmer. Heat began to pool up within his body and Frank sighed with a sense of longing. “..fuck this..” He muttered to himself.. There’s no way that David was making him feel this way. He wasn’t gay. In fact, the thought of being with a man made him sick.

That’s what he wanted to believe, at least.

The killer flopped back onto his bed, huffing out a puff of air. He was frustrated by his growing lust for another man. Still.. if he could have David touching him, it would feel so good.. He could practically feel David’s hands around his waist, pulling him in for a passionate kiss on the neck. Finally buckling under his fantasies, Frank began to remove his belt. If no one knew about this, it wouldn’t be of any harm. It’s okay to think about it.. just this once..

Frank’s back was pressed against the mattress as he bit his lip, his belt laying open. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine how David would feel on top of him, running his own hands over his thighs to replicate his touch. His dick was slowly growing harder.. To tease himself just as David would, Frank stroked his inner thighs lightly, softly moaning at the small tickle of pleasure. “David..” He whispered, his palm now resting over his dick.

His head tilted backwards and he began to grind against his hand, short moans escaping from his lips. Pleasure really began to build up and Frank accepted the dopamine happily. Soon enough, his dick was throbbing, begging for more attention than it was currently receiving. The teasing was enough for Frank and he sat up, nibbling his lip. He tugged his pants down past his dick and started to jerk himself off, thrusting into his hand at the same pace.

David stayed in his mind. Frank jerked off to his image of him, his thrusts slowly turning into a fantasy of riding David’s dick.. Bouncing, he tried to imagine how it would feel. He would be deep inside his ass, and his thick cock would harshly pound into him.. Frank cursed to himself as he felt his orgasm growing closer. He grasped at the sheets with one hand whilst the other stroked his dick, pumping quickly up and down. As if to welcome David’s cum into his mouth, Frank opened up wide, sending spurts of his own cum onto his stomach.

The killer sat still for a minute.. He was panting, his chest heaving with satisfaction. As the dopamine faded, Frank reached for a tissue from the nightstand, cleaning himself. He felt embarrassed, now that the lust and pleasure was gone.. How could he have thought of David in that way? He even finished over the thought of getting fucked by him.. Frank blushed, a palm to his face. At least no one was here to see it. After the mess created by Frank was cleaned, there would be nothing left of this incident and it could be forgotten.

..That was when Frank heard the click of a camera. Quickly, he wiped away the cum, tugging on his pants again. He was shocked and ran to the window to peer outside. But.. there was nothing. No person, or camera. It was just his paranoia screwing with him. Sighing in relief, Frank walked back to his bed. There was nothing to worry about. After all, he was stronger than any creature that could be out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alllrighttt, i’ve already made a second chapter 😅
> 
> i hope this is going well..? i promise it will get more and more interesting. i’m trying to keep it at a good pace where it’s not too slow but also doesn’t move on too fast- what do you guys think?
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading..!


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

For the past few weeks, journaling had been something that Frank did consistently. He enjoyed documenting his trials, as well as any thoughts that came to mind. The pages served as a safe haven- they were a place where he could speak what was truly on his mind free of judgement.

Frank mostly wrote about the trials he participated in. Often times survivors made the same mistakes, so he began to write them down, analyzing their strategies. It was slowly helping him understand the mindset of the survivors, which would allow him to grow as a killer. Not only was it helpful, but it was a good distraction from his thoughts of David and his attacker who remain unidentified.

Although he didn’t show it, Frank still carried fear within him. He stopped going outside of the lodge to practice his skills, fearful that he would be attacked again with no one to rescue him. As much as he didn’t want to admit it.. If he returned, when there was no one around.. he could very easily be overpowered. Frank knew he was lucky that David appeared when he did. If he hadn’t, he could’ve been in serious trouble.

Another thing that threatened Frank was the click of a camera, which quickly became a reoccurring sound. He heard it often, but only when he was alone in his room. After awhile, Frank decided it wasn’t his paranoia, but the awkward clang of the broken ski lift when the wind hit it in a specific way. It felt better to know that there wasn’t someone out there watching him through a lens.

Whenever Frank was lucky enough to be in a trial instead of the boring lodge, he secretly hoped that David would be among the survivors. Although.. Frank hadn’t seen him since their last encounter. He couldn’t discern wether it was rotten luck, or if the Entity knew of his attraction to the man and didn’t want Frank letting him escape. But Frank didn’t plan to spare David- he just wanted to see him again. Seeing him would really make him realize that the David he fantasized about was not necessarily how David truly was. And besides, David wasn’t attracted to him at all.. He felt as though he needed that wake up call to move on from this odd period of his existence.

Finally, Frank was brought into another trial. This time he was at the Temple of Purgation. It wasn’t a place he had a particular like or dislike for, but it’s large canvas definitely created a challenge when it came to preventing the completion of generators. With a tight grasp on his knife, Frank began to patrol the large metal structures, listening and watching for any sign of survivors.

In the back of his mind, Frank prayed he would find David. However, as he approached a generator, he saw three survivors. The chick with the cowgirl boots, the girl with goggles strapped on her forehead, and a tall man with a long white coat over a suit. The chances that the last survivor would be David were slim.. Ignoring that fact, Frank began to slice at the trio, giving them all a deep wound before heading where his instinct told him to.

He ran, his feet colliding rapidly with the ground. Then he saw him; the last survivor. As he came closer, he saw the man’s large back, muscles and all.. He was exposed from the waist-up. Clearly, it was David.. It seemed that the Entity chose a new look for him. His head cranked back to look at Frank and he began to run, looking no different than before. Well, minus the shirt.. Frank panted, speeding up behind David before raising his arm to gouge the skin of his back.

But, he paused for just a split second. He couldn’t do it. How could he, after he spent most days admiring him..? Jerking suddenly to the side, Frank swung, slicing air. The Entity’s disappointment throbbed within his head for a second or two as a punishment for the missed hit, and Frank looked down at his bandaged hands, groaning in pain. That lost time allowed David to make a lot of distance. The brawler gazed back at Frank, still running.. Not knowing what to do, Frank turned around. He slammed his foot against the generator David was working on, hearing the chime of a generator being completed in the distance. Without a second thought, he ran in that direction, “forgetting” about David.

Not injuring and hooking David proved to be a mistake. Without an early setback, the survivors were able to complete generators quickly. Frank was only on his third hook when the last one chimed. As he choose to travel across a large distance to check an exit gate, the survivors were able to remove their teammate from the hook, as well as power up the unguarded exit. Now running, Frank booked it back to the exit which was now open. He just caught the survivors leaving, and watched them run back to the campfire.

Panting, he groaned in pain once again. It was his punishment for neglecting to wound survivors while in his Frenzy, reminding him of his failure. The trial was over. Frank closed his eyes, waiting to be brought back to his room.. but.. it didn’t come. The ground slowly continued to crack, exposing a red glow from beneath the surface of the ground. Finally, he looked back into the path of the exit gate. There stood David, looking at Frank.

Frank didn’t say a word. What if David could tell how he was feeling..? “..didn’t see ya for awhile.” David began, standing as far as he could in the exit gate without being forced to leave. Frank nodded. He didn’t know what else to say, scared he would accidentally let something slip and reveal his admiration. He couldn’t let David know he’d been thinking of him. “..I’ve, uh.. been thinkin’ about ya,” The survivor began, “..’ave you been doin’ okay?”

The killer was pleased. It made his heart swell to know he was on David’s mind. But it surely wasn’t for the same reason that David was on his mind; last time, Frank was in danger. Returning to his usual, hard-headed self, Frank scoffed. It was easy to act under a mask. “I can protect myself. Of course I’m fucking fine. ..Asshole.” He spit, not truly feeling as sour as he made himself out to be. Pausing for second, David gave a single chuckle, smirking slightly. It was as if he felt ridiculous for having worried at all. “..’o course. Jus checkin’. Thanks for takin’ it easy on us.” David turned, about to return to the campfire.

But, he froze.. Under his mask, Frank raised a brow. Why was he still sticking around..? With a sigh, David shuffled his feet again, facing Frank. “Actually.. I talked ta Jeff- ya know, that fella that came here when you did. He told me some stuff ‘bout ya. Stuff he heard when he was in Ormond.” Frank took a deep breath in, sighing. He wasn’t really in the mood for scolding when he just got his ass beat by the survivors. Adults always liked to seem like they know what’s best, and it pissed Frank off.

It wasn’t well known to Frank, but talk of his family matters was common in Ormond. It was a small town- walls could be paper thin or as thick as a boulder and there would be no difference in the topics people chose to discuss. People knew of his journey through foster homes. They took pity on him. To them, he was just a young boy who didn’t know any better. His only “family” was never around, and he lashed out often because of the neglect. Frank had potential, too. He was a skilled basketball player, and a very charming person overall. But one day, he lashed out and assaulted a basketball referee. As a result, he was banned from the sport, and he only went downhill from there. He became a dropout who thrived on cigarettes, alcohol, crime- anything that was strong enough to distract him from what he was truly feeling.

David had heard the whole story from Jeff, who had, of course, heard it in Ormond. It was a sad story, to say the least. The kind of story that you feel bad listening to, but would forget by the next day. However, the story stuck in David’s mind. It was very similar to his own.. His life was set for greatness until he fought a rugby referee and turned to the wrong solutions.

Finally, David begun to speak once again. “Ay, look. I’m not gunna scold ya. I fought a referee too, in college. Rugby.” After a short pause, Frank scoffed. He was actually somewhat surprised. It was.. cool, that they had both done the same things. But Frank kept that to himself. “..what do you want from this, dickhead?” Frank asked, somehow cutting him off. He couldn’t show interest. David rolled his eyes. “‘..jus’ thought it was interesting. Ya know, we’re not too differn’t from one another.” Tapping his nails on the handle of his knife, Frank nodded slightly.

Even if David said they were similar, Frank felt differently. He was a killer.. David wasn’t like that. There was no way they could ever be so alike, or close to one another. “..you know, curiosity killed the cat.” Frank said, taking a few steps closer. He wanted to scare David off. The killer felt thaf familiar teenage rebellion growing within him; that defiance to listen to anyone who thinks they could understand you. However, David didn’t budge. He remained the same, and even turned closer to Frank.

The survivor took a few steps forward, his face near Frank’s bloody mask. Underneath the hard material, Frank blushed heavily. He was close.. “..but satisfact’n brought ‘em back.” ..Frank bit his lip. David had leaned in, saying the words slowly with that deep voice of his. Fuck.. he had to force his feet to stay planted. If he had it his way, he would be on his knees.. doing.. something else. It was embarrassing to think of such a situation when face to face with him, and Frank bit his tongue to stay quiet. 

David smirked lightly. “..ya know, I kinda like ya.” He said, giving Frank a strong pat on his shoulder. Leaving no time for Frank to retaliate, David then turned, leaving the trial. Alone, Frank stood there, his heart swelling. His cheeks were burning and butterflies were soaring in his stomach.. Within just a few seconds he found himself back in his room in the lodge. Biting his lip, he smiled excitedly. He couldn’t suppress a quiet giggle.. David King likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guysss..! so i’ve become busy with online school.. :( but i’m hoping i can sneak in time to write!   
> also, i’ve noticed chapter 2 and 3 are shorter than chapter 1. i hope that’s okay with you all. and thank you for the comments, you really motivated me to write more! :D
> 
> also, next chapter should be spicy.. stay tuned ;)


	4. “Click!”

Frank’s diary was becoming more crowded with every trial he participated in. More specifically, it was becoming more crowded as he had more and more trials where he had the pleasure of seeing David. Since the meeting in the exit gate, they had almost become.. friends. Frank always acted cold and rebellious whilst David would check in on him, as well as make small jokes they could both relate to.

It was fun; often times, Frank would let him escape, only hooking him once a trial. Although the survivor didn’t enjoy the pain, he knew it was the killers duty and played along. They had a connection that was slowly becoming stronger and more clear to other survivors. Sometimes, Frank could see them give him a confused look when he would ignore David running in plain sight. But, hey, no one said he wasn’t allowed to pick favourites.

Meanwhile, Frank’s attraction to David only grew stronger. He would often touch himself after his trials with him, when the image of David was still fresh in his mind. It became a habit.. It was embarrassing to Frank, and still a bit disgusting to him. But he couldn’t help what he wanted to do with the man. David made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something he was never given from his friends, teachers, peers, or family. David made him feel loved and safe. It was like someone actually cared about him.

Because of this, Frank spent a lot of his free time pondering his relationship with David. Within that free time, he began to notice something strange. The clicking of the broken ski lift, which sounded like the click of a camera, became more frequent. In all honesty, it was beginning to stress him out.. It sounded like it was going to fall. So, Frank began to steer clear of the lift. He had started going outside again recently. Nothing had happened with the strange man in a long time, and he wasn’t fearful anymore. If he came by, Frank would fuck him up for sure, even without the help of David.

After a tough trial, this time with no David, Frank decided to go for a walk outside to clear his mind. The sound of snow crunching under his feet and the cool air were soothing to him.. Although Frank had been staying close to the lodge lately to avoid danger, he allowed himself to drift away amongst the scattered debris for once. He had no reason to believe it was dangerous. That, and he was especially stressed today. He hadn’t been able to please the Entity for a long time.. Although he was happier than he was in a long time, the Entity still needed sacrifices to remain satisfied. It was his job; he couldn’t forget that.

Sighing, Frank stopped walking, standing alone in the snow. He took a deep breath in. Then out, doing this a couple times until he finally felt like he let go of his worries. The rustle of the trees was pleasant, and Frank decided to sit down in the snow, his legs crossed. It was so clam. Times like this were not easy to find in the fog.

Frank closed his eyes and allowed them to remain shut for a few minutes. He just needed to detach himself from this realm, and feel like he was nonexistent for while. Although, it was difficult. The killer was always slightly on edge. Even back in Ormond, he was always on guard, ready for a fight. Frank pulled his knees to his chest, sighing deeply. There was nothing to stress about. He just needed to relax..

But, suddenly, Frank felt something hard collide with his head. It felt like metal; long, blunt.. It could’ve been from the ski lift. But he wasn’t near it.. He had no time to think about these possibilities as he now laid unconscious in the snow.

When the killer finally became conscious again, his head throbbed viciously. At the moment, he wasn’t scared. It was hard to think through the pain. He was lucky that the throbbing calmed after a few minutes, although it was still present. Frank sat up as best he could- his wrists and ankles were bound with rope.. Realizing what was happening really wasn’t hard. Quickly, his heart sunk, his throat tightening into a knot.

He needed to escape before that fucker came and had his way with him. There wasn’t much light in the basement, which made it difficult for him to find his knife and mask. ..Actually, it made it impossible. The knife and bloodied mask were no where to be found. Fear began to boil over within Frank and he resorted to biting at the thick rope, tugging and pulling at it harshly with his teeth. Soon he had used all his energy, and had barely put a dent in it. He laid on the ground, panting as he considered his other options. Perhaps he could try the hook.. But it would be difficult to keep his balance..

Frank was starting to feel hopeful. If he could make it to the hook, he could probably manage to cut open the rope on his wrists, and then release his ankles. He began to crawl towards the structure in the centre of the room. But, he froze. He heard footsteps on the floor above, coming down the stairs. His stomach flipped, and the killer hung his head. There was nothing he could do now. The figure reached the bottom of the stairs, taking his time as he walked towards Frank.

He kept his head down.. Whoever his captor was didn’t approve, sharply grasping his jaw before tugging it upwards. Now, they locked eyes. Frank’s eyes were blurry; they had become clouded with tears that threatened to escape. The man smirked, rubbing his thumb across Frank’s jaw. “..got you.” He said simply. The man was trying to be cocky, just to piss Frank off.. and he was doing a great job. “..fuck you.” Frank spit, which earned a quick punishment. The other threw his head to the ground, slamming it against the hard floor.

Frank could do nothing but gasp in pain. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, his head throbbing violently. Slowly, almost gently, the man raised Frank’s chin again. “Be polite.” He gave a twisted smile.. Frank was pissed off. He was furious, but undeniably weak. So, he bit his tongue. As hard as it was, he need to swallow his pride and behave. The figure chuckled. “Thank you. Now, I have some business to discuss.. So, if you don’t mind..” He grabbed Frank, repositioning him to sit with his back against the wall. He would have rebelled; would have kicked and screamed.. but he didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

”First of all, call me Danny.” The man paused, as if he was waiting. “..well..? Do it.” Frank gulped, staring daggers at him. “..Danny.” Danny chuckled, entertained by Frank’s obedience. “I have a few things I believe might be of interest to you. Some things you might not want others to have.” Tilting his head, Frank squinted his eyes.. He couldn’t think of anything. What did he get his hands on..?

Danny stood up, opening one of the lockers. Inside was a beat-up briefcase. He returned to Frank and sat in front of him, placing it between them. “..you ready?” Danny teased, earning an annoyed eye roll from Frank. Chuckling, he opened the case. It was facing him.. He reached inside, pulling out what looked like small pieces of paper..? Danny then looked through the papers, as if he was searching for the best one. Satisfied, he turned it to Frank.

It was a photo.. A photo of the lodge. More specifically, of Frank’s room. Inside you could clearly see Frank. He was half naked, touching himself.. Frank felt his heart sink through the floor. He couldn’t look at Danny; he was embarrassed, and disgusted.. Not only with Danny, but with himself. His cheeks were burning at those feelings, a few tears brimming over the edge of his eyes. “..What the fuck do you want.” He spit. Danny chuckled, sounding twisted and dark. “I’m glad you asked. See, this briefcase is full of photos of you, jerking yourself off.. Not only that, but I took photos of some of the pages in that cute little diary of yours. David King..? Really?”

Frank took a shallow breath, then another. He was beginning to panic. Slowly, the tears he held began to slowly stream out. “Listen.. I’ve got all this, but I won’t give it away, okay..? As long as you listen to what I tell you to do.” Biting his lip, Frank gulped. He had to think about it.. but he quickly nodded.. There was no way he was going to let possibly everyone see him like that. “Good.” Danny smirked, returning the photo to the case before closing it. “..stay away from David.” Spat the taller man, returning the case to the locker.

Instantly, Frank wanted to cry. He wanted to just release all these pent-up feelings, he wanted to stop the pain, stop the fear.. But what he was feeling now, and what he would be feeling for awhile, was now in the hands of Danny. “..no.” Frank retaliated quietly. David was the one that truly made him happy, and he couldn’t just give him up so easily. Turning around, Danny scoffed. “..what the fuck do you mean, “no”...?” Anger built up within Frank. He hated being controlled, and hated being told what to do.. He couldn’t take it. Not from Danny or anyone else. “..fuck you..! You’re such a fucking asshole, you ugly motherfucker..!” He spat, his cheeks tearstained. Danny remained where he was, eerily standing still. Slowly, with a long sigh, he stepped towards Frank.

Crouching, he looked Frank in the eyes, whose chest heaved up and down with anger and fear. “..if you bite me, I release half of the photos and all the diary entries about your man crush.” Danny gave him a serious look.. he was intimidating. His eyes were dark and carried a sort of malicious intent that was almost indescribable. Confused and fearful, Frank froze, panting quietly. Suddenly, Danny pressed two of his fingers against Frank’s mouth, trying to force them past his lips. However, Frank managed to close his mouth before the forced entry, keeping it firmly shut. With growing anger, Danny slapped Frank.

With his head facing away from Danny, Frank gasped. That small opening was enough to allow Danny’s fingers inside. With his other hand, he turned Frank’s jaw back towards him, thrusting his fingers over his tongue repeatedly. Frank didn’t know what was going to happen.. The urge to bite him was strong, but he resisted it. He had to. There was no other choice.. Danny pushed his fingers at an increasing pace in and out of his mouth, going too far with one thrust. Immediately, Frank gagged, lurching forward. Without a second thought, Danny simply pushed his chest back against the wall. Tears filled Frank’s eyes and he gasped for air, Danny’s fingers remaining at his gag reflex.

As soon as Danny removed his fingers from the warmth of Frank’s mouth, Frank gasped, filling his lungs with the air he was previously denied. He closed his eyes, coughing.. When he returned his gaze to Danny, he saw his belt lying open. His captor was now standing, focusing on removing his clothing. Frank felt disgusted. He was scared that Danny would fuck him. Or, that he would do anything sexual with him... Biting back tears, Frank looked away from Danny. He couldn't help but to think of David.. He wished that he would save him right now, just like he did before. But there was no such luck. 

Danny had removed his belt, his pants and underwear tugged down to his ankles. He didn't seem embarrassed at all.. Frank didn't understand how he could be so shameless. Immediately, Danny grabbed a handful of Frank's hair, forcing his mouth onto his dick. Frank kept his mouth wired shut once again. There was no way in hell he would let Danny get what he wanted so easily. At least that was what he thought, until he saw the look in Danny's eyes. It was if he was threatening him with the photos all over again. Slowly, Frank opened his mouth. "..that's right. Fucking whore." Danny muttered under his breath, letting his dick slide slowly into Frank's mouth. Tears stung Frank's eyes.. he had to admit that being degraded like that was hot. But from Danny, he hated it with a burning passion.

Frank's mouth felt small with Danny's dick inside. He had begun to thrust more quickly into his mouth, guiding Frank's head by his hair. His dick was quickly getting harder.. It began to press against the back of Frank's throat with each thrust. Panicking, Frank gagged. He tried to escape from Danny's grasp, his eyes wide with fear. Desperately, he gazed up at Danny, who only looked back down at him with a sadistic smirk. Danny quickly changed his grip to now hold Frank's head with two hands, and he thrusted quickly and harshly into the warmth of Frank’s mouth. Frank was scared. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he gagged often. He had no more air left and tried to take oxygen into his lungs whenever possible..

Danny’s thrusts became more erratic and messy. The grasp he had on Frank’s head became tighter.. Firmly, Frank closed his eyes, continuously gagging at how deep Danny’s cock was in his throat.. Tears were spilling out of his eyes without restraint. He need air. “Swallow it..” Danny gasped, panting. With a sudden jerk, he pulled Frank’s head forwards, cumming into his mouth and down his throat.

Frank gagged violently, now desperately gasping for air as Danny’s cock remained in his throat. His captor stood still for awhile, panting. Frank’s face was pushed right against his thighs, his nose in the short hair of his groin. Finally, Danny pulled away. Frank immediately bent over, trying hopelessly to take in oxygen whilst choking on cum.. In the middle of his panic, Danny grasped his chin, pulling his face upwards and back into the light. His camera clicked, saving the memory forever. Frank was a mess.. His cheeks were red and tearstained; eyes were puffy and terrified, and his mouth and chin were covered in his own saliva and Danny’s cum. 

”..this won’t be the last time we meet.” Danny said slowly, dressing himself. With that he took the briefcase and camera, disappearing upstairs into the shack.. Frank was still tied up. He was also exhausted, mentally and physically. It took him awhile to recover and he laid on the ground, alone. Then, once the physical suffering had faded away, he burst into tears. He felt disgusting, and was disgusted by Danny.. Everything he did to him was so shameful. There was even the photos- he couldn’t have David, or the Legion, knowing about his habits. Or the diary..

Frank felt hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	5. Protector

It had been a few days since Frank’s visit from Danny. He had managed to escape the basement by himself, even while still tied. All he had to do was go up the stairs, where his knife and mask were waiting for him. Danny was obviously nowhere to be seen. Now, Frank had become very cautious. He never went outside, and never did anything that he could possibly be blackmailed with. The paranoia was driving him crazy. But, maybe he wasn’t ever sane to begin with.

The rest of the Legion knew something was up with Frank. He never left his room, and rarely spoke when he did. However, the members of the Legion also knew that Frank never liked to talk about his true feelings and would probably be best if left alone. After slashing up a few survivors, he would be fine. He really was the type to run on anger and anger alone. Frank just needed some type of “revenge”.

Although, Frank felt differently. He was angry, but his feelings of fear suppressed it. The killer was like a tiny rabbit being stalked by a much stronger, much more intimidating fox. All he wanted was to be protected and to feel safe. Instead of fantasizing about David, the only one who could make him feel how he so badly wanted to, the majority of Frank’s time went towards worrying about the threat of Danny.

It was hard to focus on anything when memories of Danny’s abuse lingered in Frank’s mind. Still, he needed to kill; he needed to make sacrifices to the Entity. So, it wasn’t surprising when he was sent to yet another trial. He scanned his surroundings, finding himself in Lery’s Memorial Institute. As if life wasn’t bad enough on its own.

With a single deep sigh, Frank began to patrol the generators as usual. It was strange.. After being threatened by Danny, the beginning of every trial tied a knot in his throat. It felt as if, if something went wrong, he would burst into tears. But he didn’t know what was making him so upset. It’s not like Danny was there, using him.. But.. he hadn’t seen David for awhile. Gritting his teeth at the feeling of weakness, he harshly gripped his knife. Kill. Just kill. He only needed to sacrifice some survivors.. then he could leave.

The trial truly began when Frank found a survivor working on a generator. They were alone, and Frank had no trouble catching them. Something was off today.. the survivors weren’t as focused as usual. Frank didn’t care, exactly. It was better for him. Cutting up the survivors and listening to their screams and cries fuelled the fire inside of him and helped him forget his troubles.

Frank was easily able to capitalize off of the mistakes of the other side, earning himself two kills with just two generators finished. The trial was passing quickly. Though, Frank had only seen two survivors; the two that had been killed.. The other two were hiding. It was easy to stay hidden in this building. There was so many corners and dark spaces that never crossed his mind. Somehow, Frank felt relieved. David would never hide from Frank if he knew he was the killer for his trial.

It may be considered unreasonable, but Frank didn’t want to see David.. A part of him felt betrayed. He needed him. He needed so badly to be saved, and he wasn’t there.. Yet, he knew it was wrong to blame David for anything. It was so awful to say that David should have been there to save him. There was no way he could have; and if he could’ve, he would’ve.. Frank just needed a reason as to why this wasn’t his fault. If he didn’t allow those fantasizes of David, didn’t touch himself with a wide open window, didn’t take that walk too far out.. It wouldn’t have happened.

Absorbed within his own mind, Frank wondered the halls, thinking of David. Although a part of him didn’t want to see the brawler, a larger part of him needed to see him more than anything. He needed the protection of David, and the feeling of safety and care that he got from him. Nothing would be more perfect than that.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Frank bumped into another solid body. He had been looking at the floor instead of his direction without realizing.. Immediately, he made eye contact, his head jerking upwards. ..David. Of course it was David. Frank froze, his heart sinking yet swelling at the same time. He was so attracted to and so in love with everything about David. But they couldn’t be together. Not under Danny’s careful observation.

”..Frank. ‘been awhile..” David smirked, his hands confidently in his pocket. The knot within Frank’s throat tightened like a coiled snake around its prey, taking his breath away. He couldn’t think of what to say- or, couldn’t force anything out. Frank wanted desperately to tell him all about what had happened and to be protected by him. Yet he only gave a simple nod. Raising a brow, David scoffed. “Hey, ya seem serious t’day.. lookin’ to finally get in the Entity’s good books?”

The killer bit his lip for a few seconds before allowing his head to hang. “..Nope.” Frank forced out, just slightly missing a crack in his voice that would’ve exposed his sadness. Even so, David noticed something was off. It took a short pause for him to respond. “..are ya ‘lright?” The survivor said gently, trying to look into Frank’s eyes through the mask. David had almost felt out of place asking; he was a killer.. shouldn’t he be alright? But he could feel it within himself that something was wrong. From the moment he found himself in this place, there was something that felt off.

David had given Frank a few moments, slowly growing more concerned by the second. It wasn’t until Frank sniffled, buckling under the weight of his emotions, that he finally received his answer. Frank’s shoulders were trembling.. he was shaking right down to his fingertips. Feeling a welt in his heart, David slowly raised his hand, removing Frank’s mask. They needed to put their roles here aside. Gently setting it on the ground, David continued to watch Frank for just a few seconds longer. He was sniffling messily with tear-brimmed eyes, gazing at the ground. It was as if he was too ashamed to even make eye contact. Something was incredibly wrong.

”Frank.. what ‘appened..?” The survivor still spoke slowly, stepping towards Frank. Without thinking, David gently grasped Frank’s upper arms. Frank bursted into tears, brow furrowed at the mental pain he was in. David pulled him into his chest immediately. Seeing that look of distress on Frank’s face triggered something within him. Did someone do something to him..? He could feel himself becoming protective over the younger man, and he accepted those feelings as they came.

Frank cried into David’s chest for a couple minutes until his tears ran dry. His own chest still heaved against David’s, inconsistent and messy. He needed to calm down.. Softly, David stroked his head, resting his chin on his messy hair. It didn’t take long for Frank to calm down after that. “..did someone do somethin’..?” He disliked asking so immediately, but he needed to know.. It would drive him crazy otherwise.

Giving a final deep sigh, Frank nodded. He had pressed himself against David, feeling relieved and safe in his strong arms. “Was it the fucker..? With the hatch ‘n all that..?” Frank paused a second before slowly nodding, sniffling again. David firmly pulled his head into his chest. Sighing, he leaned his head against Frank’s. “..tell me all of it.”

Frank stood still, thinking about the story.. “..I went for a walk, kind of far out from the lodge. It was really nice outside so I sat down in the snow to relax, and he came up behind me and knocked me out.. Then, I woke up in the basement of that little shack in the corner. He had tied up my wrists and ankles, and I couldn’t get the rope off in time.. then, he came, and he..” ..He couldn’t really tell David all of it. If he did, he would expose himself, and his feelings for him.. It was hard enough to tell even a little bit of story- his voice cracked, and he felt like he might cry again.

He gazed up at David, who looked very concerned and somewhat angry. Was he angry at Frank..? He looked away, feeling bad for being such a mess. Not wanting to bother David, he continued. “..he beat me up, then.. fucked my.. mouth..” Again, Frank’s eyes were brimming with tears. It was embarrassing to tell David he had been dominated by Danny. He was supposed to be strong and intimidating.

Deeply, David sighed, hugging Frank. He gave him a short break, sorting through his own thoughts whilst rocking himself and Frank from side to side. He was the type to solve things with violence. Often, that was what it came down to.. and, honestly, David wanted to fight Danny. He found him to be a disgusting pervert. It definitely didn’t help that he picked Frank to be his prey. He beat his ass before, and he would happily do it again to protect him. Even if he was a killer..

”..do ya know why he did it?” He whispered. Frank lied, shaking his head. He knew he did it because of his admiration of David. “..no.” Sighing, David rolled his eyes. “That stupid bastard.. I’ll beat ‘is ass..” He was muttering to himself, sharing his thoughts with Frank. The killer gave a tiny smile against David’s chest. That’s what he needed to hear. He was safe. Just as David went to speak again, the last generator chimed, and the Entity displayed the location of the exit gates. The other survivor must have gotten bored, being all alone.

”Oh, you should go..” Frank chuckled, wiping his watery eyes. “Tell them I was chasing you the whole time.” David still held concern in his eyes, but nodded. “..‘lright. Just.. promise me you’ll be safe.” With a single sniffle, Frank nodded. “I will.” The survivor gave a small smile and started to walk away. But.. he paused, turning around and jogging back towards Frank. One last hug. “I’m here for ya, ‘lright..? Don’t forget.” And with that, David disappeared into the many rooms of the institute.


	6. Cornered

Despite Danny’s warning, Frank continued to meet David within trials, and spoke with him whenever possible. He really did enjoy the time he spent with him. Although, the man’s threat still lingered in his mind.. If he kept meeting David, he would surely be found out. It was only a matter of time until Danny showed up again. Even if he was bold enough to disobey, Frank was still scared.. He didn’t want to be hurt again.

But, as he spent more time with David, he began feeling more “normal”. He started returning to the stubborn, fearless person he was before Danny chose to ruin him. As well, Frank didn’t have the heart to push David away. He took care of him when he needed it the most; he couldn’t just be cold to him or ignore him. Frank would rather take the pain Danny offered than live without the one person he admired most. At least, that’s what he thought.

Danny hadn’t approached Frank in at least a week. Maybe he wasn’t truly watching him all the time. Still, Frank avoided doing anything sexual when at the lodge and stopped writing in his journal, just as an extra precaution. He always had a knife on his person and listened for the click of a camera when alone. But, Frank was never really in danger. He didn’t go outside often.. and, when he did, he never let his guard down. As well, he carried an old lighter with him. He would burn the photos if he saw them again.

Once again, Frank found himself in another trial. This time he was in Haddonfield, on Lampkin Lane; although it was often difficult to find survivors because of all the walls and fences, Frank did enjoy the small scale of the map. As usual, Frank patrolled the generators, paying extra attention as to not miss any sign of survivors. He quickly spotted the awkward pizza delivery guy searching a chest and went into a frenzy, slashing at all the survivors he could find.

Frank was disappointed when he discovered David was not among the four survivors. It would be a dream come true if he could see him all the time.. But, the Entity was the one who made decisions here, not the killers, or survivors. As Frank lost sight of the survivors again, he chose to check a generator sitting in a basement. It was amongst some lockers and a few cardboard boxes, tucked against the wall. It was an unlucky guess; no one had been working on it.

Just as Frank turned away, he noticed the glint of something shiny resting atop the metal structure. He couldn’t be wasting time.. Still, he was curious, and picked it up. It was a photograph, turned upside down. For a moment, Frank’s heart sank. There was no way it could be one Danny had taken. As he flipped over the shiny surface, he was met with exactly that. A photo of himself, in his room.. His throat twisted and he gritted his teeth. Fuck..

Quickly, Frank twisted and ripped at the photograph. Any survivor could have found that.. Including David, if he had been here. The photo was now violently torn and crinkled, but that wasn’t enough. Frank took out his lighter, flicking it open whilst holding the corner of the photo to the flame. Before the thick material could catch the fire, he heard something fall behind him.

Frank whipped his body around, closing the lighter. He wasn’t sure what had fallen. All he knew was that there was now photographs scattered across the concrete flooring. Feeling panic begin to build within him, Frank threw himself to his knees, desperately trying to collect the photos. Danny was definitely here.. To make things even worse, he knew what Frank had been doing. The photos were a mixture of him and David talking, hugging, and smiling at each other, topped off with many copies of the photo Danny had taken after fucking Frank’s mouth in the basement of Ormond’s shack.

His focus on the photographs was so strong he didn’t even notice the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Seeing all the photos was beyond embarrassing and overwhelming. He couldn’t imagine how much worse he’d feel if someone else saw them.. His stomach twisted at that very thought. Danny could have spread them already. Everyone could know, right now..

Suddenly, Frank sprinted out of the room, into the one which lead into it. He made for the stairs, knife now tightly within his grasp. Frank needed to make sure they weren’t spread outside. He needed to know that no one had seen anything.. Most of all, he needed to avoid Danny. But, as he gazed up the staircase, he realized he was too late.

The dark figure ahead of him was, unfortunately, familiar. “..find my surprise..?” Danny spoke slowly. His voice was cold, disapproving and sharp; Frank could feel himself beginning to shake. Danny had made it very clear that he was more than angry. Within that moment, Frank knew he made a mistake talking to David. Fear began to settle within him and it built up steadily, all within seconds. The only choice he had now was wether to beg for forgiveness, fight, or run.

Frank made his choice immediately. He had too much pride to beg for forgiveness, or at least, to beg for a lesser punishment.. Although he was absolutely terrified of what Danny would do to him, Frank began to run, throwing himself up the alternate staircase. His abuser’s loud footsteps followed, taking a different route. Danny had reached the top of the other staircase first, cutting off Frank’s escape route. Frank’s heart was pounding against his chest, tears stinging his eyes. He needed to escape this.

Danny was now only steps away from Frank, closing him into the stairwell and forcing him back into the basement. “..get the fuck away from me.” Frank choked out, taking a step down the staircase as Danny took one forward. Although he expected a chuckle or some type of sly comment, he received nothing. Danny only gritted his teeth. He was angry beyond belief, giving Frank even more reason to run.

Frank dashed back into the basement and Danny followed, giving chase. As he didn’t have many other options, Frank ran in circles around the two staircases and the wall that separated them, looping a pallet just as survivors did. When Danny was close enough, Frank threw down the wooden structure, which slammed unforgivingly against his skull. Danny exhaled in pain and frustration, quickly slamming his foot against the pallet. Now was Frank’s chance to make distance..

Heart racing, Frank decided to leave the photos behind and sprinted up the staircase he had originally tried to leave from. Just as he reached the top, the killer gazed back down the steps. Danny wasn’t following close behind him. Suddenly, gut wrenching pain filled his ankle, forcing a deep scream of agony out of his throat.

A bear trap.

He clawed desperately at the metal jaws, trying to escape. Frank didn’t understand where it came from or why it was here, but there was no time to think of it now. Now, he needed to get it off his ankle and get the fuck away from Danny. Frustration quickly built up inside him before his heart sank; he had come to realize what was really going to happen. Danny was going to catch him. Sharply, Frank turned his head, gazing down the staircase while his hands still fumbled shakily against the bloodied metal.

There stood Danny. Slowly, he took a step up the stairs. Then another. As he grew closer, Frank desperately tried to force the trap open, which often hurt him more than it helped. He felt hopeless now, tears of fear clouding his eyes. Danny was right behind him. Nothing had worked.. As a last attempt to escape, Frank picked up the knife which he had dropped beside the trap, swinging his arm back.

Danny crushingly clasped his hand around Frank’s wrist, drawing a cry out from the younger man. He yanked the knife from within his grasp and tossed it down the staircase. “..stop.. Please, Danny..” Frank pleaded, his voice wavering fearfully. He had finally cracked, and felt his pride slipping away. However, Danny didn’t listen for even a second. The killer was hoisted easily up onto Danny’s shoulder, to which he cried out in pain, struggling as best he could. His foot remained within the trap.

Frank’s captor had walked down the staircase quickly, and threw him to the ground without a single ounce of remorse. Frank regretted it all. He regretted back-talking, he regretting running, and most of all, regretting talking to David. Finally, Danny ripped the thick mask off of Frank’s terrified face. “What the fuck did you do.” Danny grasped his jaw harshly with one hand, glaring into his eyes. Frank was too intimated to answer. He was frozen with fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Fucking. Answer.” Danny spat, moving his foot back to the trap. He shifted his weight, digging the teeth of the trap deeper and deeper into Frank’s ankle.

”I talked to David..!” Frank answered immediately, choking on his words. The pain was unbearable, ripping cruel sobs from within him. He could barely see through his tears. “..exactly. That’s what you fucking did, and I told you not to. Do you see the problem with that?” Desperately, Frank nodded. He would comply if it meant that he wouldn’t be hurt as badly. “..I’m sorry, Danny. I’m so sorry, please, don’t hurt me-“ He cried out, cut off by Danny’s lips against his.

Danny had begun to kiss him deeply, a hand tangled within Frank’s hair to hold his head in place. Frank didn’t kiss him in return. He resisted, his hands firmly on Danny’s chest, trying to push him away.. he was crying uncontrollably. As Danny broke off the kiss, he slammed Frank’s head roughly against the ground as he had done so many times before. “Just pretend I’m David. You’d like this a lot more, wouldn’t you..? You’re such a fucking slut, it’s disgusting..”

Frank couldn’t deny it.. he loved David, but for more than just that.. The way Danny spoke to him made him feel disgusted about his feelings once again. Maybe he really was just some stupid slut. Frank shifted his feet, trying to somehow crawl away. There was no way that was possible, with the bear trap clasping his raw ankle so tightly. Once again, he cried out at the agonizing pain. “You’re better off not struggling. What the fuck would you even do..? You can’t run. You have nothing to defend yourself. You deserve all of this.. you know why? Because I told you to do _one_ thing. One _fucking_ thing, Frank.”

Danny spoke between harsh tugs of Frank’s clothing; he had begun to remove his jacket and shirt. “You’re so fucking lucky I didn’t spread any of the photos. I gave you so many chances to stop meeting that asshole. Yet you still kept fucking doing it. So, this is what happens. Maybe you’ll use your fucking head next time.” Gulping, Frank continued to sob out. He needed help. He needed David. If he was here, everything would be okay.. But, he would never talk to him again. Not after this.

It didn’t take long for Danny to have Frank unclothed from the waist up, and he didn’t waste any time getting to work. After all, there was still survivors completing generators. The trial would end eventually. Harshly, Danny began to kiss Frank’s tattooed neck and chest. His teeth scrapped roughly against the pale skin, drawing deep cries from within Frank. The younger man didn’t know what to do; there was no way to escape. He felt disgusting just sitting there and taking it, but he had to. Otherwise, he would only be hurt more.

Just as Frank thought things couldn’t get any worse, Danny pulled a small metal object from his waist. It was a pocket knife, which he clicked open with ease. “Don’t fucking move.” Spat Danny before lowering the knife to Frank’s lower stomach. Frank couldn’t be any more terrified than he already was. He was a sniffling mess, his eyes made useless with the amount of tears clouding them. Then, he felt the blade dig into his flesh.

Danny was careful, but not slow. He obviously had a lot of practice with knives. Frank didn’t know what he was carving into him, but tried to stay still to avoid any unnecessarily deep cuts. Soon enough, the stinging was done.. Frank had to blink rapidly before he could see more than just a red smudge. It read, “D.J.O.J.”.. As Danny saw him admiring his work, he read it aloud. “Danny ‘Jed Olsen’ Johnson.” ..Frank hiccuped.

His mind had begun to swirl, and he slowly became angry.. Why _should_ he sit there and take it? His life was a mess anyways. Being labeled with Danny’s name was enough for him.. He couldn’t take it anymore. “..fuck you.” He said between sniffles, topping it off by spitting in Danny’s face. Taken aback, Danny froze. Something seemed to snap within him. Frank wasn’t yet sure if he regretted it or not.. however, that would be decided quickly.

Crueller than anything Frank had experienced before, Danny grasped his waist harshly, throwing him onto his stomach. The bear trap collided unforgivingly with the floor, sending shock waves of pain up his leg from his ankle. “Fuck..!” Frank sobbed loudly, clawing at the cold ground. His mind had no time to catch up before Danny had begun removing his pants, beginning with the belt. “Stop, stop, stop..!”

Danny ignored his pleas and cries completely. Within moments he had Frank’s pants around his ankles, and began to remove his own pants as well. Frank was quickly starting to panic. He desperately tried to pull his clothing back up to cover himself. However, Danny prevented that by kneeling on the fabric, holding it in place. “Please, don’t..” Frank cried out, hopeless. He was completely exposed to Danny, and it felt disgusting.

Grasping Frank’s ass, Danny roughly tugged the soft skin apart, spitting on his most sensitive muscle. The harsh treatment ripped a whimper from Frank’s throat. He sobbed to himself, his eyes wide and distorted with fear.. Danny was really going to fuck him. Frank deeply regretted ever talking to David. He would never do it again. With a hand pressing Frank’s shaking body against the ground by the centre of his back, Danny pried two strong fingers into Frank’s ass.

A deep cry shredded through Frank’s throat. He had never taken anything before, and having two fingers forced inside him drove agony into every inch of his body.. It was too much. Sobbing loudly, Frank twisted and turned, trying to escape the sharp pain. He felt sick to his stomach.. David came to his mind again; he missed how gentle and kind he was to him.

Merciless, Danny began to thrust his fingers quickly in and out of Frank’s ass. He did so with such force that Frank’s whole body jolted forwards with each thrust, the bear trap scrapping along the floor. Frank could do nothing but scream and cry at the sharp pain, both from his ankle and ass. The abuse stabbed into him from every angle, now leaving him no room to think of anything else.

”..Are you gonna talk to David again..?” Danny hissed, panting quietly from the effort of moving his hand. “..No..! I won’t.. I promise, please stop, Danny..!” Frank cried desperately. He wanted it all to stop. He would do _anything_ to make this end. With his fingers still deep inside Frank’s ass, Danny grasped Frank’s jaw and yanked it to the side, making eye contact. “You fucking mean it?” Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Yes, I mean it..” Frank choked. Satisfied, Danny pushed Frank’s body to the ground, quickly tugging his fingers out of his ass.

Frank immediately felt his ass throbbing; the sensitive skin had been torn by Danny’s recklessness. He closed his eyes, panting shallowly. It hurt- everything hurt. Suddenly, Frank was flipped onto his back again. He didn’t have the energy to cover himself or to protect himself. Even if he wanted to, the pain was too much to overcome. Scared he would continue, Frank gazed at Danny.. The stronger man was admiring his work, jerking himself off to the twisted look of agony and fear in his eyes.

Danny’s eyes were clouded with lust.. Disgusted, Frank looked away, biting his lip. Tears continued to roll freely down his cheeks, but his pain wasn’t enough. Fumbling, he grasped the bear trap, slamming it against the ground twice. Frank yelped through his dry throat, choking on his tears as his eyes shot wide open. Pleasure coursed through Danny. With a long moan, he hovered over the smaller torso, cumming onto the bloody carving of his initials.

While he panted quietly in satisfaction, Danny pulled out his camera, taking picture of what he’d done. Frank turned his head away, closing his eyes.. It would all be over soon. The camera flashed from various angles before being tucked away.. Finally, Frank heard Danny dress himself once again. “..I’m always watching you. Don’t forget that.” Danny coldly excused himself. Frank remained on the floor, as he usually did.. he sobbed until his eyes began to sting.

He had no hope. Danny would continue to abuse him, and as he had to push David away, he would no longer have any protection, or anyone to talk to. Although he cried out of fear and hopelessness, he mostly cried out of sadness. David would never be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this instead of my homework :(
> 
> also, new kink: bear traps


	7. Restriction

Frank had seriously been hurt by Danny, both mentally and physically. When the torture had ended and the trial was over he was taken back to his room by the Entity and hadn’t left since. He never knew what happened if killers were injured; turns out, the Entity gives them a couple days to heal. He was left laying in his bed for awhile with his hips aching, his ankle swollen and bloody. It felt like it was broken.. 

During his time alone, Frank spent a lot of time thinking. He was starting to wonder if he would still be able to sacrifice survivors after experiencing some of the pain they went through daily. This place was cruel.. he really didn’t want to do anything anymore. The thought of being in a trial loomed over his head like a storm cloud; not only would he need to slash up innocent people... there was a chance he would see David.

Frank still didn’t know what he would do to avoid the survivor. There wasn’t a single part of him that wanted to harm David, and he especially didn’t want to ruin the relationship that had grown between them. All he wanted was to throw himself into the stronger man’s arms and talk about how he was feeling, and let David hug and comfort him. But that was impossible.. Danny would make him regret ever being brought into existence. Frank couldn’t even think of what would happen if he talked to David again; it made him feel sick. Just the thought of Danny alone made Frank’s throat twist into knots.

It always felt like Danny was watching him no matter what he was doing. While he laid in bed, cried to himself, or even when he was bandaging his ankle, he never truly felt alone. He was worried that one day Danny would surprise him within his room, and make even his own space unsafe. Maybe it was because of that possibility that Frank felt safer when he found himself inside the Mother’s Dwelling of the Red Forest.

Frank was surprised that he was put into a trial so soon. His ankle still throbbed and couldn’t sustain a lot of his weight.. For once, he was nervous. There was no way he would be able to “win” the trial with such a set back. It also didn’t help that the threat of Danny and chance of meeting David dangled above his head. With a deep, anxious sigh, Frank began to limp to the generators as quickly as he could.

Every second step he took sent a sharpness slicing up his leg, and the pain worsened as he continued to walk. His consistent breaths soon evolved into hisses of pain, but Frank simply gritted his teeth and forced himself to carry on. The trial was absolute hell.. Generators were finished quickly, often right in front of him. The survivors escaped him just by running, as he couldn’t catch up. Frank felt weak. He could almost see pity in the survivors eyes.. At least David wasn’t here to watch him fall apart and stumble over his own feet.

However, Frank did catch one survivor. They had been working on a generator and weren’t checking their surroundings, allowing him to rip them away from the metal structure. The weight of another person on his ankle was unbearable. Frank whimpered quietly with each painful step, just barely holding on.. he was lucky there was a hook very close by. As he hoisted the survivor onto the hook, he held onto their freshly pierced body for an extra moment, hissing and groaning from the torturous stinging of his ankle.

There was no way he could continue like this. He could hardly walk now, and struggled to limp to the shack which was only a short distance away. There, he sat on the ground, firmly pressing his eyes shut. All he could think about was the pain.. the survivors now running out the exit gate didn’t matter. Soon enough, he was taken back to the only place he considered safe, and he gently eased himself onto his bed. He needed more time to heal..

Meanwhile, the survivors were glad that Frank hadn’t been as cruel as he usually was. They sat around the campfire, exchanging confused looks. “I didn’t know killers could be hurt like that. I wonder what happened..” Meg pondered whilst sighing deeply. “Hey, he deserved it. We’d be lucky if it happened more often.” Laughing, Ace replied, earning a chuckle of agreement from some of the other survivors. Claudette shook her head. “He’s still a human, Ace.. at least he kind of is..”

Just as the others were discussing the injury, more survivors returned from an irregularly difficult trial. They had been paired with Myers and just managed to escape within an inch of their lives. Panting and disheveled, they shuffled to the campfire to join the conversation. David was amongst these newcomers. He stood outside the discussion whilst he caught his breath, listening in. “..yeah, he was limping everywhere..” whispered Claudette. “..he just barely hooked me, then he dragged himself off somewhere and didn’t come back..” Jake explained, looking deeply confused.

David was confused as well.. all he could make out was that a killer was injured. But what one..? After just a second or two of thought, David’s heart twisted. He quickly approached Claudette, desperate for answers. “Ay, Claud.. what’s all this ‘bout?” The small woman turned, sighing. “That Legion guy, the one with the leather jacket and the smiling mask, managed to hurt his ankle somehow.. he just barely caught Jake and then disappeared. It looked like he was in a lot of pain..” Claudette was full of empathy, and looked worried for the killer’s wellbeing. It was nice to see someone else who cared for Frank.

Still, David held his breath. He didn’t know why Frank had been injured, and something told him it was related to the man who had assaulted him before. The possibility of that pissed him off more than he could even believe himself. Even if it was just Frank, who David believed was strong enough to stick up for himself, he felt the need to protect him. “..anything else ya noticed..?” Much to David’s approval, Claudette nodded.

”When he was putting Jake up on the hook, his shirt lifted just a little bit. I thought I saw blood- scabs, like he was cut up.. maybe I was wrong, but..” David’s eyes widened. “Did they look like anythin’?” After a moment of thought, she continued. “Well.. it looked like a D, then a J.. then an O, and maybe another J.. that doesn’t make any sense, though.” The brawler paused, nodding slightly in agreement before wandering off on his own.

Someone had messed with Frank, and he was going to find out who. David wasn’t sure how he would do it, but he did know that when he did, it wouldn’t be pretty.

Another week slipped by quickly. While Frank spent his time recovering in paranoia, David investigated whoever “D.J.O.J.” was. He felt a bit ridiculous going off of the shapes of Frank’s wounds.. Still, it was the only thing he had, so there was no reason not question it. As well, he started to compare the builds of the killers to the man he had saved Frank from. It definitely wasn’t anyone with a large build like the Trapper, Clown or Myers.. the only ones who were suspects were Ghostface, Freddy.. and maybe the Pig.. but, he could never tell if they were male or female.

Although he also believed it could be another member of the Legion, that investigation was quickly shot down as he remembered that Frank didn’t recognize the man. So, he was left with Freddy and Ghostface.. Between the two, it was obviously Ghostface. Freddy’s skin was deformed beyond return, and no one had ever seen what the man behind the mask looked like. As well, he was a stalker. It would make sense..

Since then, David had been awaiting a chance to confront Ghostface. He also desperately wanted to see Frank.. What if he had actually been abused by that man again..? Frank needed someone to talk to, and David said he was there for him. When he saw him he would definitely give him a big, protective hug, and let him know that he was safe. David really did like Frank. Maybe it was their similarities, or how cute he was under that mask.. but he was starting to notice his growing adoration.

Although Frank was a killer, he wasn’t truly evil as many of them were. He had a hard exterior, but was fragile on the inside. It was quite clear to David that Frank protected himself from the world by letting his inner turmoil build up and explode in unreasonable ways. While it was unhealthy, it worked.. no one would hurt him. Except “D.J.O.J.”...In David’s mind, it was practically his responsibility to protect Frank.

Roughly mid-way through the following week, Frank had recovered enough to enter trials once again. This time he was able to put pressure on his ankle. He had been practicing walking on it in his room, and as long as he didn’t push himself too far, he would be alright. But, even with his ankle mostly healed, he remained nervous.. he really didn’t want to see Danny or David. And, luckily, he didn’t.. the first few trials were full of other survivors. They didn’t seem pleased that he had returned. There was no way he could expect them to, either.

The trials continued into the next day, and he found himself within the Gideon Meat Plant. He hated this building with his whole entire being. Even so, it’s not like he had a choice. Frank began how he always did- checking generators. Something about this trial seemed different.. He felt like something bad was going to happen, and began to check behind him for any sign of Danny. All the walls and dark corners heightened his anxiety and paranoia.

As Frank strolled throughout the cold halls, he searched thoroughly for survivors. It was far too easy for them to hide in a place like this. Finally, Frank spotted a shadowy figure amongst some barrels. With a swift swing of his blade he ripped into their flesh, a pained scream piercing his ears. He was glad to finally have someone to chase instead of wandering aimlessly. Being alone created more opportunities for Danny to strike.

Just as Frank took a step forward to pursue his prey, he heard a voice. “..Frank?” He immediately froze. It was easily recognizable; deep, slightly coarse.. he sounded so gentle. Worried, even. Frank desperately wanted to whip himself around and talk to David. He missed him a lot.. But he had to push those feelings away. There was no way he was going to withstand that agonizing pain, or worse, ever again. Frank gripped his knife and forced his feet to move forwards.

David’s brow furrowed in confusion.. Maybe he didn’t hear him. “Frank..! Ay, wait..!” He now ran towards the smaller man, wondering why he seemed so distant. “I missed ya.. an’ I heard ‘bout your ankle..” The survivor began, placing a hand on Frank’s shoulder. Frank loved his touch. Yet it reminded him of those painful memories, which came bursting into his mind.. He couldn’t do this. Blocking out all his thoughts, he suddenly turned to David, pushing him to the ground with two hands. It required a lot of force, with David being so strong.

David sat on the ground, shocked. He didn’t expect such treatment at all. It.. hurt, actually.. and not just physically. “..what the ‘ell?” He chuckled nervously, assuming it was a joke. But as he gazed up and saw Frank readying his knife, he realized it was anything but. His eyes flew open and he tossed himself onto his side, just barely missing a swing. As he tried to get up he was sliced at once again, forcing him back down to the ground.. Finally, Frank went for a deep stab to the chest. David tightly grasped his wrist just in time to stop him, struggling against the force.

”What.. ‘appened..?” He spoke quickly through gritted teeth.. he couldn’t waste energy on words whilst fighting against the blade. Even so, he desperately needed to know what had gotten into him. This wasn’t the Frank he knew. Much to his frustration, David received no reply.. Frank remained above him, shaking, trying to force the knife down through David’s flesh. “..what’s.. D..J..O, J..?”

David felt hesitant asking. Frank might have no clue what he was talking about.. However, it seemed as though he hit a soft spot. Under the mask he could hear Frank begin to sniffle; it tugged at his heart. “..don’t fucking talk to me again. I’ll fucking kill you.” Frank spoke lowly, unsteadily choking out the words. Something happened to him. That much was guaranteed. Aggressively, Frank yanked his blade away from David, shakily guiding himself out of the room.

David was left all alone on the concrete floor, shocked. He never would’ve seen that coming.. Now the gears within his mind began to turn. “D.J.O.J.” was definitely significant if just mentioning it made Frank threaten him so seriously. He just had to figure out what happened; then he could help.. As for his more personal feelings, David felt his heart crack a little. He had spent a lot of time worrying about Frank and planning how to cheer him up and protect him. It was the first time he had someone he truly, deeply cared about since he came to the Entity’s realm. Having their relationship thrown away like it was all nothing was, without a doubt, difficult for him to digest. Still, he tried not to take it to heart.

Throughout the rest of the trial, Frank avoided David.. David, meanwhile, didn’t avoid him entirely. He didn’t come too close or approach him. But he watched him from a distance, just to.. make sure he was okay. Even the way he carried himself seemed different- probably just the injury.. At the end of the trial, Danny was the only one who remained. He expected to be interrupted while powering the exit gate, but Frank had completely disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of a plot related chapter i guess? next one should be more interesting/fun :)


	8. Artistic Expression

Time had passed quickly for David. It seemed like only days ago Frank had pushed him out of his life, and he continued to do so within any trials they faced together. It was hard to see Frank and wonder what had happened to him; everyday he seemed to imagine worse scenarios. They were really beginning to screw with his head.. Of course, he felt responsible for whatever occurred, even if he knew that he really wasn’t.

Having accepted that Frank didn’t want to speak with him for the time being, David now focused on hunting down Ghostface. The chance of being in a match with the stalker was relatively low. After all, there was many other killers within the Entity’s realm. As David constantly found himself in new environments, he crossed his fingers.. He had come to believe that confronting him would release Frank from whatever hold he had on him, and he couldn’t wait to speak with the man he had begun to admire.

However, Frank wasn’t so optimistic. He had no protection, and no one to look forward to.. David definitely hated him now. So, he was left with only Danny, and he’d have to follow along with whatever he said.. unless he wanted those humiliating photos spread across the Entity’s realm.

Although, it felt as though the photos weren’t the worst part of it all. It was the abuse.. the photos were simply what kept him trapped in Danny’s personal hell. Frank was beginning to feel hopeless. There was no way he could get rid of the photos by himself. Danny could easily overpower him; it was impressive how quiet and stealthy he was. Sat on his bed, Frank contemplated the situation and gazed out across the snowy landscape.

He hadn’t been outside in weeks. Of course he had been out during trials, but not during his time off.. It wasn’t worth the risk. If Danny was always watching, he definitely wouldn’t pass up another opportunity. Even just thinking of what happened in the past made his heart race. With the hope of calming down, Frank stood up and began to pace across the creaky floorboards.

Frank needed to clear his mind. The more he tried to ignore the memories, the harder they rushed through his head.. Tears brimmed his eyes. He was panicking, even without Danny physically in front of him. Frank rested his hands on his knees, his eyes fixated on the floorboards beneath him. Breathe.. just breathe..

Shallow, quick inhales slowly turned into longer, deep breaths. Frank reassured himself that he was safe.. there was no Danny. What he needed was a distraction. Frank’s mind immediately shot towards the journal, sending jolts of frustration into his mind. That journal was a large source of his problems.. Frank could hardly believe he hadn’t destroyed it yet. With gritted teeth, he wedged his foot under the loose board, tipping it upwards.

Old wood creaked as he crouched down to the floor, peering into the hole.. There was nothing. No journal; not even a single piece of paper, or a pencil. Frank’s heart sank, but he quickly recovered. He must’ve burned it or something after that second encounter.. Fine. He needed a new distraction..

Frank’s eyes shot around the room, interrogating every object. There wasn’t much.. just some garbage, old sheets of wood, the forgotten paint and pastels.. It took a second, but it clicked. He would paint something to express how he was feeling. It felt like some therapeutic bullshit, but at this point, anything was worth a shot. If it could keep his mind of off Danny, he would be grateful.

After scavenging through old, brittle wood of various sizes, Frank found a piece similar to a small canvas. It was jagged in some places and had a rough texture on both sides, but anything would do. He then picked up the old shoebox containing faded tubes of paint and displayed the colours across the floor. With a frayed paintbrush that threatened to give him splinters in his grasp, Frank got to work.

Focusing on concepts and colours easily snapped Frank’s mind away from Danny. Although he was never much of an artist, he did his best to replicate the scenery displayed ahead of him. Doing so took a lot of glances.. his neck was beginning to bother him. Frank sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his tattooed skin with a bandaged hand. Who knew relaxing could be such hard work..?

Frank shifted backwards to get a better look at some trees, but accidentally stepped on a tube of paint. Blue pigment splattered recklessly all over the floor, as well as his shoe.. He sighed once again. It was no big deal; he could clean it up quickly, and he didn’t mind getting anything stained. He just couldn’t understand how it had gotten right behind his foot. Swiftly, he lifted the tube, spreading the paint across the floor with the bottom of his shoe. It would dry more quickly if spread thinner.

With his problem resolved, Frank returned to the makeshift canvas. He would just add a few little touches of green to some patches of grass before moving onto some of the more detailed debris. Frank took a quick glance out the window. What colour would be best for the graffiti..? It would look really nice as a deep purple..

For a moment, Frank paused. Something had caught his eye. There was black fabric hitched to the bottom of the window, where it- without a doubt- hadn’t been resting before. ...he gulped. Frank pushed the paintbrush onto the nightstand and slowly carried himself forward. Surely it was just carried by the wind. Even so, his heart twisted.

He was only a step or two away from the window before he peered down the side of the building.. there was nothing. Not a single trace of anyone. The black fabric was torn into a surprisingly clean and jagged strip, flapping gently from uneven wood.. Frank rolled his eyes. “Stupid fucking thing..” Relieved but annoyed, he yanked the fabric off the wood and aggressively threw it downwards.

Frank let his guard down for a moment as he leaned out the window. Where could the fabric have come from, if Danny wasn’t here..? ..At that moment, Frank noticed the shuffle of feet that weren’t his own. He just barely managed to whip himself around. Directly in front of him stood the exact person he was praying not to see.. Frank’s heart twisted, his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

Danny chuckled, moving closer to Frank. He was only a step or two away, giving Frank very little room for an escape attempt. Not that it mattered; he was frozen still. “..didn’t know you liked art. I would’ve brought you better supplies.” Danny raised his hand, causing the smaller figure to flinch.. With another slightly amused chuckle, Danny stroked Frank’s cheek, cupping it in his hand.

Frank felt his throat tie itself into a tight knot. Tears were already threatening his eyes, his vision slightly clouded. He despised Danny’s touch but was too intimidated to retaliate. "Listen.. I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You pushed David away. Quite literally; I was watching.." Something about Danny's voice was different.. He seemed more at ease, as if he wouldn't snap easily. At the same time, Frank could feel the eerie, threatening aura Danny always emitted.

”So, I wanted to reward you.. I’ll make you feel good, okay..?” The floor creaked under Danny’s weight as he stepped closer to Frank, pressing his body against the smaller figure. Frank’s breath hitched in his throat. His immediate reaction was to get away, and he placed his hands on Danny’s chest to keep distance between them. However, his efforts were in vain. Danny simply took Frank’s hands into his own, wrapping them lovingly around his own back.

Danny locked eyes with Frank, and at that moment he knew to keep his arms where they had been positioned. His heart was beginning to pound against his chest.. not only was he intimidated, he was.. aroused.. Danny had leaned in closer, his warm breath on the tattooed skin of Frank’s neck. He trailed slow, deep kisses across his skin, a hand grasping gently at the roots of his hair. A pleased hum crawled from Frank’s lips without warning.

It felt good.

Frank was thoroughly conflicted. Danny was his rapist; the man who had beaten him and abused him so many times before. How could he enjoy his kisses..? It was disgusting. Frank felt his chest begin to shake. “..please, stop..” He whispered, grasping at the fabric adorning Danny’s back. There was no response. Danny’s hands began to glide under Frank’s shirt, feeling up the soft, warm skin that hid underneath.

Swiftly, Danny then readjusted himself, lifting Frank up and over his shoulder. Scenarios flashed through Frank’s mind. What horrible thing was he going to do..? Maybe drop him out the window, or tie him up somewhere to torture him.. He began to struggle against the strong grasp. This drew a grunt of disapproval from Danny, who moved quickly to toss Frank on the bed.

Immediately, Frank sat up, his eyes wide, staring at Danny who hovered above him. “..don’t..” Danny’s voice trailed on, as if warning a dog not to misbehave. Frank gulped. He felt trapped, enclosed against the mattress- within his own room- by Danny’s strong figure. His lip began to quiver. “..please don’t touch me, Danny.” He choked out, overwhelmed. There was no way he’d ever want Danny to do these things with him.

Danny shot him a quick glare. It was almost as if he was insulted. “..Frank, shut up. Now.” His voice returned to being cold and strict, and Frank felt his chance at escaping this situation slipping away. Now his lip shook alongside his chest, and he felt slow tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Danny didn’t care, of course. He continued on his way, removing Frank’s jacket and shirt.

Frank had accepted the situation. There was no escaping it. Feeling almost lifeless, he laid still, gazing at the wall through blurred eyes. That was until he felt Danny’s lips crawling up the centre of his chest.. His hands rested on his hips, massaging them gently. It sent shivers up Frank’s spine.. Danny noticed how Frank’s body began to shift and scraped his teeth across Frank’s nipple, his dark eyes resting upon the smaller’s tear stained cheeks. Much to his satisfaction, Frank’s head jolted back in surprise, a shallow moan filling the air.

”..fuckkkk..” Danny groaned. Everything about Frank was hugely attractive to him. He was the perfect size and height, had a voice that sounded like music to his ears, and had a charming face that he wanted to fuck up so badly.. So. Fucking. Badly. Danny huffed out hot air, grasping Frank’s hips tightly. He wanted to fuck him already. Frank was most attractive when covered with tears, blood, and his cum.

..but, he had promised to be nice. Danny bit down on his lip and continued trailing kisses and small bites across Frank’s chest, his hands finding their way closer and closer to his crotch. Frank still squirmed uncomfortably, his gasps and hums almost drowned out by his crying. All of his suffering and inner conflict only excited Danny more. He had finally tugged on the zipper of Frank’s pants, and started fumbling through his underwear.

Danny tugged the fabric off of Frank’s dick and began stroking it’s sensitive tip. Everything was moving fast, and Frank tried to twist his body out of Danny’s grasp. He could feel the panic flooding into him. “Don’t- Danny, stop, please.. I don’t like this, please stop..!” Frank cried out, beginning to kick his feet in defiance. Danny ignored him as best he could. With gritted teeth he continued to stroke Frank’s dick, pumping his hand quickly around his shaft.

”Fucking stop..! Get off of me!” Frank choked out desperately. He had finally cracked. There was no way he could just sit there and withstand what Danny was doing to him. He didn’t want it.. he never did. Frank whipped his arms and legs around, trying everything he could possibly think of to get Danny away from him. It worked.. Frank had flung his fist directly into Danny’s jaw, throwing him off enough to allow him to run.

Although half naked, he took the opportunity without a second thought. Frank booked it for the door, readjusting his pants roughly to cover himself. But.. it wouldn’t open. He jolted the doorknob aggressively; it still wouldn’t give. Danny was beginning to approach him.. Frank threw his body against the door. Still, it wouldn’t open.. Just fucking open..!

Danny grasped Frank harshly, ripping him away from the door. He was pissed. One hand rested on his aching jaw, the other balled into a tight fist. Frank’s retaliation had pushed him over the edge. “..so this is what I fucking get when I try being nice to you. What the fuck, Frank..? What the fuck?!” Danny yelled. Frank had begun to propel himself backwards with his feet. He was trying to get up, but he just couldn’t. He was scared. Terrified, actually.

”You’re so fucking dead. I’m gonna kill you, Frank.. Is that what you fucking want..? You want to die so fucking badly, don’t you?” Danny chuckled darkly, as if he had been driven further into the pits of insanity. Frank had finally backed himself into a wall. There was no way to escape now; Danny was just inches away from his face.. Sharply, Danny yanked Frank’s hair, tugging his head harshly upwards. “There’s no such thing as death here. You fucking know that, don’t you..? No matter how many times you die, you’ll always come back to continue suffering. You’ll never fucking escape me. Just accept it already.. or have I not broken you enough?” Danny whispered, his eyes wide.

Frank cried out.. he could barely process Danny’s words before he was picked up off the ground, mostly by his hair, but also with the help of another hand. He could hardly see past the tears, and there was no way to resist through his aggressive sniffles and sobs. Suddenly, Frank felt cold air hit his face. His stomach hurt- it was bent over the cracked wood of the windowsill.

Danny made quick work of removing Frank’s pants and underwear, which he let hang around his victim’s shaking ankles. As well, he removed his own pants and boxers, which were now resting among his shoes.. Frank squirmed messily. He desperately, desperately needed to get away. Danny spit onto his hand, roughly smearing his saliva between the soft skin of Frank’s ass.

Frank winced, hissing in cold air. “..don’t fucking.. touch me..!” His voice was cracking uncontrollably. It didn’t matter what he wanted; Danny would do as he pleased. A harsh hand locked itself in Frank’s hair, yanking his head back. Danny’s lips pressed against his ear.. “You brought this upon yourself.” Everything seemed to pause for a moment. Frank’s breath hitched in this throat, and the tears stopped.. Then, he felt something unfamiliar press against him.

Fear settled deep within his gut. Suddenly he wasn’t so brave anymore. “Don’t.. please, don’t.. I’m sorry..” He choked, almost whispering. Frank was a fool if he thought any amount of begging or pleading could save him now. Slowly, Danny began to force himself into Frank’s ass. His whole body stiffened.. It wouldn’t fit. Frank tried to squirm away, but it was impossible with Danny’s bruising grasp on his hips.

As Danny managed to force the tip of his dick inside Frank, sharp pain dug into his hips. It hurt; badly.. like he was being split open. Tears flooded his cheeks- he was choking, gasping for air. His mind went blank. The only thing he could feel was the tight, strangling pain.. Still, Danny went deeper, and deeper, until his hips pressed against Frank’s ass. Then he leaned forwards, grasping at Frank’s hair once again.

“..you’re so fucking tight..” Danny moaned, grinding his hips into the weaker figure. Frank croaked out in pain. “..stop.. it hurts..” His voice was raw. He wouldn’t be surprised if it gave out by the time Danny was finished with him. “That makes it even better..” Danny hummed darkly, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts. Frank cried loudly with each brutal impact- he hadn’t become accustomed to his length.. All he could do was claw at the old wooden ledge and try to survive.

Meanwhile, pleasure coursed through Danny. Each hard thrust was accompanied by his moans, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The best part of it all was Frank’s muffled screams. Every little whimper and cry that seeped out of his mouth made him want to destroy the smaller man even more than he already had. He could see the way Frank’s hands twisted in search of comfort, the way his head tossed in distress.. It was all too perfect.

Heat quickly thickened within Danny. His thrusts became irregular and faster, his nails digging into Frank’s hips. Frank’s cries shredded through the open air, cracking weakly.. Danny groaned loudly and pressed his hips deep into Frank, relief and satisfaction flooding his senses. The larger man then leaned over his prey, planting a small bite on his neck.

”..I bet you fucking liked that, huh..?” He panted, grasping Frank’s ass harshly. Frank let out a quiet whimper of disagreement.. He was sniffling, his tears now dried onto his cold skin. Danny only stood for a few seconds longer before beginning to pull out.. he couldn’t let this beautiful picture be forgotten. As Frank’s weight was no longer supported by Danny, his legs wobbled and gave out, sending him weakly to the floor.

Frank’s chest wavered up and down. His hips and ass were aching, and so much blood had rushed to his head from being bent out the window.. He barely even noticed, or cared about, the shutter of Danny’s camera, and within a few unrealistically long minutes, Danny was ready to go. “..I’ll come see your painting, once it’s finished.”

With that, Danny disappeared. Frank was left feeling like the empty shell of a human. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him.. What did he do..? Did he deserve this..? Even if he did, he didn’t want to exist anymore.. Frank sat up slightly, gazing out the window.

Was it high enough..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i re-wrote half this chapter just so danny could fuck frank out the window :}  
> \+ sorry about the long wait for another chapter, online school is currently kicking my ass :( 
> 
> next chapter will be plot


	9. Bitch Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of suicide/self harm

Frank felt shattered.

It had been a couple days since Danny had his way with him, and he only recently made his way from the floor to his bed. Everything was painful. Moving sent sharp pain into his abdomen, although it was much less agonizing than it had been in the beginning. It didn’t help that he had no motivation left for anything. For the most part, he tried to sleep.. It was the closest that he could get to death without actually going through with anything. When not asleep, he spent a lot of time scanning his surroundings; he was scared Danny would come into his room again.

He had really begun to consider it; the whole “being dead” thing.. It was appealing. The more he remembered Danny’s abuse, the more he wanted to toss himself out the window, or push a knife through his chest. Although, he also remembered what Danny had said.. There was no “dying” here. He would only continue to suffer. Escaping wasn’t possible. He was trapped forever, to be violated and broken over and over again.

Frank sniffled. It had been awhile since he cried, but he could feel the emotions flowing back into him, and it was hard to hold anything in anymore. Hissing quietly, he sat up.. He needed something to ease the pain. Anything.. Maybe he’d blast some music so loud he couldn’t hear his thoughts, try writing.. or try painting.. Frank gulped. The idea of writing or painting made him sick to his stomach, and he started to remember every little detail about his abuse. Danny’s lips on his skin, his hands, his blade carving into his skin, the cold air flowing into his lungs, the aching of his own head and ankle..

Panic began to set in. Gasping shallowly for air, Frank reached for his nightstand. Pills, drugs, alcohol, something, please, anything.. A few seconds of fumbling led him to the familiar handle of his knife, which he picked up slowly. His tears ran dry. The knife was sharp; perfect for stabbing, of course.. Frank readied it shakily at his chest. All it would take is one plunge, nice and deep, into his heart. Everything would go black, and he’d fade away. Tightly, Frank closed his eyes..

..and thought of David. There was no way he could do this now, with David in his mind.. Frank denied it, but he was scared. What if he did really die..? He would miss David. Maybe David would miss him, too.. The grasp Frank had on his blade loosened. Maybe he could be with him.. he had experienced the worst of Danny by now. If he could just get rid of the photos, he wouldn’t be so scared anymore. Still.. he couldn’t do it without help..

Luckily for him, his guardian angel was already on it. Although he wasn’t sure of all the details yet, David was determined to figure it out. He needed to know what had happened, both in the past, and if anything happened only a couple days ago. Frank had disappeared again.. David had begun to keep tabs on him, and often asked other survivors about their trials- no one had seen him in days. Of course, David was worried. He still hadn’t seen Ghostface, which was incredibly frustrating, but he knew he’d enter another trial soon.. If it was him who had been harming Frank, there’d be hell to pay.

After what felt like hours sitting at the campfire, David found himself at the Groaning Storehouse. It was dark and misty.. Part of David was worried about being able to sneak up on Ghostface, if he was here. He’d need to pay close attention. For now, he worked on a generator by himself, keeping a close eye on his surroundings.

While David tugged at wires and gears, a scream shredded through the cool air, and Dwight came running towards him. He looked scared, paranoid.. usual Dwight things. Together, they worked quickly on the generator. Dwight always seemed to know which wires to attach and what gears to turn. “..who is it?” David whispered anxiously. “Ghostface, I think..” Dwight answered immediately, glancing behind himself.

David gritted his teeth. Finally..! Another scream ripped through his ear; Feng must’ve been hooked.. David tapped Dwight’s shoulder. “Go help her, okay..? I’ve got a plan.” Dwight looked confused, but left anyways, walking towards the source of the scream. David was glad that the survivors trusted him.. he just needed to trust himself now. It could be tricky to pull this off. Swiftly, David scanned his surroundings and grasped two wires.. he knew that putting them together would cause an explosion. He did it often, when he was lost in thought. This time, it was on purpose.

He shoved the bare wires together and closed his eyes tight, leaning away from the flying sparks. That would be his bait.. David then ran to the surrounding area of the generator, ducking behind a tree. It took a minute or two of waiting, but Ghostface came to investigate the noise, just as David had hoped. His long, black fabric slinked around carefully- silently. He was a true hunter. David was glad that there was no prey this time.. As the killer found no one in sight, he approached the generator, giving it two solid kicks. All the progress made by Dwight and David slowly eroded. David felt bad wasting all that time for it just to be undone, but it would absolutely be worth it.

Although.. David quickly regretted his confidence. Ghostface had whipped his head around, gazing directly at the tree that hid him. He then slowly came closer. David bit his lip.. his breathe was held so tightly he swore he would pass out. The footsteps were coming closer, leaves and twigs rustling ever so slightly under the man’s weight.. Finally, he paused. David froze, but his body quickly flooded with relief as the footsteps trailed away. He was glad he didn’t get caught, but that wasn’t what he was here for. Frank might need him.

David quietly grasped a rock that had been sitting next to the tree. This next part was crucial.. Roughly, David threw the rock at the brick structure surrounding the generator. If Ghostface came around the right side, his back would face him.. Luckily, he did just that. The shadowy killer carried himself around the small wall, scanning the area where the sound had erupted. As soon as his back was perfectly turned, David shot up from behind the tree, throwing himself onto the smaller man.

David’s mass easily knocked the murderer to the ground. What followed next was also crucial; David needed to trap him. He couldn’t let him escape, or have this man overpower him.. He needed control. Ghostface had immediately began to fight back. Although, it was quite clear he was caught off guard. David, on the other hand, was glad that fighting was his forte. He was able to quickly grasp the man’s wrists, and even twisted his blade out of his gloved hands.

With gritted teeth, David pressed the blade to the mask covering the man’s face and throat. The cloaked figure had been pinned to the ground underneath David- there was no hope of him escaping. “..ya already know what the fuck I’m doin’, don’t ya..?” David whispered, panting shallowly. Ghostface’s breathing was loud under the mask, and he continued to squirm slightly.

David rolled his eyes. He could be patient for some people- Frank- but others he couldn’t care less about. Although.. David felt slightly concerned. Maybe this man really didn’t know. That still wouldn’t make him innocent in any way- he was still a murderer.. But just to ensure he had caught the right asshole, David began to tug off the thick plastic mask. The weaker figure had no time to retaliate against David’s strong grasp. Revealed to the world was familiar, messy dark hair, and those recognizable dark bags under his eyes..

David wanted to knock his teeth out right then and there.

Anger was boiling violently within David; he had to take deep breaths just to stay calm. “..you worthless motherfucker.” David spat, his fists now tightly enclosed around the neck of Ghostface’s cloak. At first, the murderer almost looked fearful.. but David soon realized it was an act. The fucker wasn’t scared at all. “What’s wrong..? You seem upset.” Cockily, he smirked; even chuckled.

David wasn’t in the mood for jokes. Without a second thought, he raised his fist, socking the man right across the face. “Don’t you fuckin’ play with me.” Ghostface was clearly shocked for moment or two. David wasn’t vulnerable like Frank, and he was much, much stronger. Brows furrowed, he kept his throbbing head to the side, spitting blood. “..what the fuck do you want?”

His oblivious state almost made David laugh, and not in a good way. “What the ‘ell did you do to Frank..?” ..Ghostface rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. The disrespect dug deep into David’s nerves. “The fuck did ya say?” This time, he didn’t want any back-talk. He wanted answers, revenge, and to be able to speak to Frank again.

”I said, ‘Oh, that slut’..” The killer replied, shooting him a sweet smile. ..David’s mindset shifted. He did originally plan to get the answers out of him without doing anything too horrific.. but there was no way in hell he could hold back now. The knife that sat on the ground was now locked within his grasp, the blade directed towards Ghostface’s ribcage. David didn’t say a single word. He simply glanced towards a disgusting mockery of a human.

“..he’s a fucking faggot. You should see the way he suckles onto me; I swear to god he’s obsessed.. Probably thinking of me right now, too.” David’s heart began to pound faster and faster with anger. What the fuck did he just call him..? God, it was so tempting to just beat him to a bloody pulp. But he needed to know.. so, David kept quiet for now. “..you wanted to know what happened, right..? Well.. Frankie boy is a whore. He just wants someone to control him. Actually, he went for you at first.. but once he realized it was me he wanted, he tossed you to the curb.”

David glared at Ghostface. It was hard to listen to him degrade Frank. As well, it was hard to tell wether or not his words were the truth.. He didn’t know Frank as well as he thought. Maybe he really was just screwing around this whole time. However, something about the way Danny smiled made David very suspicious. “..I don’t believe you.” 

Danny let his smile fade, and his eyes quickly went dark. “It’s the truth.. I can even show you.” With narrow eyes, David nodded. The man began to dig in some pockets of his cloak, which David needed to shift around to allow him into. It only occurred to him afterwards that he could be retrieving a weapon.. David kept the knife ready in his hand. But, he was quickly relieved to see a small stack of photographs. Ghostface sighed.. “He’s so shy. He never wanted anyone to see these..” As David’s face twisted deeper into concern, he continued. “..but he did always want to show them to you.”

Another fake smile.. Another lie. David was conflicted. These photos could be a really important part of whatever’s going on.. but should he look at them..? If Frank didn’t want anyone to see them, he really shouldn’t. But.. Frank didn’t want anyone to see them. So why the hell did Ghostface have them..? As he offered the photos to David, he took them. He promised not to think any differently about Frank.

The first photo was almost innocent. A picture of Frank, sitting in his room, cleaning his knife. He swiped to the next. Frank, sleeping in his bed; the photo was, again, taken from far outside. By the third photo of Frank’s room, it started to click within David’s mind. He was a stalker. Frank was his victim.. These photos could very well be blackmail. But what could be so horrible..? Just as that thought came to mind, David shifted to the next photo. This one was.. Well, considering it was taken by Ghostface, it was disgusting. A true violation of Frank’s privacy. He was sat on his bed, half naked- it looked like he was jerking off.

David sighed. Frank really wouldn’t want anyone to see these photos.. Still, he continued. Out of anyone, it was best if he saw them. He could help. Next was a diary entry. The words were scratched out and messy, but he could make out his own name, as well as some compliments.. In all honesty, David’s heart did flutter quite easily at those words. Frank did like him. ..at least, he did at some point. Why was it all scratched out? David tried not to think about it too much and continued through the small stack of photos. This could all be manipulated by Ghostface.. how could he even be sure that Frank wrote that?

..the next photo made David’s heart twist. It was taken in a basement.. Ghostface’s hand was on Frank’s chin, tilting his face up towards the light. It drove anger and sadness into David to see blood on the side of Frank’s head, and to see his chin and face covered in a mixture of saliva and cum. He knew this story. He had been told by Frank himself; had even let Frank cry into his chest. He had promised to protect him.. The pure fear in Frank’s eyes confirmed it even further.

Ghostface was using these photos to take away Frank’s ability to say no. He was controlling him.

David would protect Frank, no matter what it took. That photo just pushed him even further towards the edge.. maybe he’d kill this disgusting motherfucker. He didn’t even notice himself beginning to shake as he moved on to the next photo. He was deeply shocked. There was Frank, laying on the ground, his body exposed to Ghostface. He felt deeply upset just seeing what had happened. David’s throat tied into a knot.. Not one of fear, but of sadness and anger. How could anyone do this..? As David’s eyes traveled down Frank’s body, he saw his foot clamped tightly inside a bear trap, his skin bloody and torn.. His ankle. That was why he was limping that time. 

The next photo was a variant of the same thing. This time, Frank’s stomach was visible, and quite bloody. David made it out; “D.J.O.J.”.. it really was Ghostface who did all of this. The way Frank turned away when he mentioned the initials, back at the Gideon Meat Plant.. it wasn’t because he liked Ghostface and wanted to toss him to the curb. He was scared. David felt his heart sinking through the floor. He felt awful for saying the initials to Frank. Even if he didn’t know what they meant at the time.. they must’ve triggered so many horrible memories.

David was approaching the last of the photos.. with that in mind, he bit his lip. He was already carrying so much anger. Just for a little while, he needed to hold it in. Then, after he was done figuring out this whole situation, he could beat Ghostface like he’d never felt before. With a shallow breath, he pulled the last photo forwards. This time, the photo was taken from inside Frank’s room. He sat on the floor, in front of the window, alone. His face was red and blotchy; maybe from the cold. Small marks adorned his torso, and he was completely naked, besides the fabric that rested around his ankles.

The emptiness in Frank’s eyes broke David’s heart. He looked so hopeless; like he had given up. The survivor caught Ghostface’s smirk in the corner of his eye. “..I fucked him. You should’ve heard how he begged me to stop, how he apologized for being disobedient.. but those screams were just so fucking satisfying. You know what..? I’ll pay him another visit tonight.” ..something clicked within David. Roughly, he shoved the photos into his pocket. He’d dispose of them safely back at the campfire.. Right now, he had an itch he needed to scratch.

“There’s nothing you can do about it, David. He’s too scared. As far as he knows, if he talks to you, I’ll fuck him up in all sorts of ways. So; Good. Fucking. Luck.” The smug look Ghostface displayed ignited David’s flames of anger more strongly than he had ever felt before. He was disgusted. Outraged, broken-hearted, completely furious.. he couldn’t believe that this man would do such brutal things to Frank and not even realize how horrible it all was. Finally, David raised his fist, slamming it recklessly into Ghostface’s chest. He wouldn’t hold back. Not until every little bit of his body had come in contact with his fist.

So, he did just that. Generators chimed slowly, and David pummelled Ghostface from start to finish. He did retaliate, even tried to fight back, but it was no use. David was too strong for him to counter, even with the extra strength the Entity supplied to him. The brawler delivered numerous blows to his head, face, chest, arms, and even his legs. He’d make sure he couldn’t walk for at least a week.. The last generator chimed far too soon for David’s liking. He had to go.. but not without one final blow.

David grasped Ghostface’s knife, lifted it high above his head, and drove it down near his stomach. Hearing Ghostface cry out in pain once more gave him all the satisfaction he needed for the time being. Then, the survivor got up. Ghostface didn’t move. He was barely conscious, his body twisted in various ways.. Not a single inch of him went without blood or a bruise. “..stay the fuck away from Frank.” David spat. After a solid kick to the fucker’s side, David walked away.

Even with Ghostface bloodied and bruised, his mission wasn’t done. Frank needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t really know why I named this chapter bitch boy but I like it


	10. Comfort Crowd

Gravel and twigs crunched recklessly under David’s boots. Even though he had blown off a large amount of steam while shredding up Ghostface, he remained pissed, and would stay pissed until he successfully helped Frank. It was still shocking to him; the photographs.. he couldn’t even imagine how Frank was feeling.

As David silently approached a log that rested around the campfire, he could feel the hesitant gazes of the other survivors. Often times he would return quietly, but the look in his eyes always made it clear how he was feeling. He was not happy. At all. Even looking at him felt dangerous; he had never been hostile to the other survivors, but his muscles and overall build were enough to create fear.

A couple minutes of uncomfortable silence broken by a handful of whispers was enough to drive David far into the forest. He wanted to be alone. An open space of his own would be great for thinking things through, and would double as a great opportunity to burn those fucking photos. Angrily, he kicked a small rut into the ground, clearing it of grass and other debris.

As David crouched to the ground he tugged the crinkled photos out of his pocket. They were heartbreaking.. seeing them again tied a small knot in his throat. With gritted teeth, he tossed them into the small rut, encircling them with twigs. Then, from his other pocket, a box of matches. _Fuck you, Ghostface._ David tossed a lit match into the debris.

Watching the fire slowly grow was soothing. Still, David felt like shit. He told Frank he would protect him. He promised.. but he didn’t. What if Frank had been waiting for him to save him all this time..? Guilt strangled his mind and threatened to swallow him whole if he didn’t shift his focus onto something else. Desperately, he grasped onto a new topic. Ghostface. That motherfucker.. It was his fault Frank had to endure so much pain. And for what..? His own sadistic pleasure?

David’s blood boiled once again. If they ever crossed paths in the future, that masked fucker would be dead. Slitting him from groin to sternum would be incredibly satisfying. It would be justified.. There should be no tolerance for rapists, especially ones that doubled as murderers. David nibbled on the joint of his finger. He was focused on his thoughts.. how could he get rid of Ghostface for good when he struggled to even come across him in a trial?

At that moment, David felt something brush against his shoulder. His mind immediately shot to a conclusion; Ghostface. Startled but ready to kick this motherfuckers ass, David sprung upwards, spinning his body around to face whatever had snuck up on him.

..Dwight stood nervously, already flinching although David hadn’t even raised his fists.

Before the smaller man could scramble his words together, David sighed deeply. “What the fuck ya doin’, sneak in’ up on me like a that..? I coulda’ killed ya for fucks sake..” Dwight returned a similar sigh, although he carried far less stress and anger. “Yeah, I’m sorry.. We just wanted to make sure you’re alright. You seem mad.. do you.. need someone to talk to?”

David paused for a moment. It was somewhat touching to have someone else reach out to him. He hadn’t realized how uptight he had felt until this moment, where he was given the opportunity to tell someone else how he was feeling. All the secrets he had been keeping came to mind. “I’m alright. Just.. yeah. Alright.” Slowly, Dwight nodded. “Okay. Well.. You can talk to us, okay? There’s nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it.” Gently, David nodded. When was the last time he was shown such consideration..? He couldn’t remember.

With a small nod in return, Dwight turned back into the direction of the campfire. His steps were small. Almost hesitant; David watched his back in confusion as he only slightly moved away. Then, without warning, he turned back to face David. “..I saw you and that Legion guy, back at Lery’s.”

For a moment, David’s heart stopped. Then he slowly sunk into realization. He had been there, in the same hallways.. of course it would make sense that he saw them together. David sighed, feeling tense. It was almost as if Dwight could read exactly what crossed through his mind. “I don’t think you’re a traitor. I don’t understand what you two were doing, or what you two were talking about, but.. you care about him, don’t you?”

..David nodded.

Taking in that information, Dwight gazed at the ground for a moment, then back up at David. “..why was he so upset?” The larger man nibbled carefully on the inside of his lip. “I shouldn’t tell ya.” It was best to be honest.. “..but, he ‘as some troubles with another killer. That Ghostface fucker.” Dwight raised a brow before chuckling. Not that he found it funny; it was the nervous kind of laughter that attempted to lighten the mood.

”I didn’t think killers really knew each other.” David nodded once again in agreement. “Yeah, me neither.” Another few moments passed. Inside Dwight’s mind, something clicked. “Wait, so.. Ghostface was in that last trial. Is that why you’re mad..? Where’d you disappear to?” David chuckled; again, not because it was funny. “Yeah. I was rockin’ his shit.”

Dwight’s eyes widened. That would definitely explain why he and Ghostface had disappeared for so long.. The mad man fought a killer. _And he won._ Although, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. All that muscle had to have a purpose after all. “Wow.. I’m sure that Legion guy will be fine with you around.” Somehow flattered, David smirked. “Hopefully.”

Although he was smirking, Dwight couldn’t help but notice a tinge of doubt within him. “..you don’t believe that yourself?” Another sigh.. “I ‘aven’t seen ‘em in awhile. I’ll have to wait for another trial..” Dwight almost looked surprised. “..What?” The smaller figure tilted his head slightly. “You know there’s a way to go there without being in a trial, right..?”

The look on David’s face urged him to tell more. “Ace showed it to me. All you have to do is bring something out of that realm; like a piece of tarp or a leaf. Then, you burn it as an offering to the Entity.” ..David rolled his eyes in frustration. “I don’t ‘ave anythin’ like that, so it’s pretty useless to me right now.” If he’d known of it sooner, he could’ve protected Frank..

Dwight gave a reassuring smile. “I have some you can use. Let me guess, Ormond..?” David nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Ormond.” With his hand wrist deep in his pocket, Dwight searched for the offering. As it had finally been retrieved, David reached out his hand, accepting Dwight’s balled fist. In his palm sat a splinter of wood with a small splatter of peeled graffiti. “Now you just need to burn it. The Entity will recognize it as a piece from another realm. Also.. be careful. Just because you’re not in a trial doesn’t mean they can’t hurt you.”

The brawler scoffed. “Hurt me..? I’d like to see ‘em try.” Chuckling in agreement, Dwight nodded. “Good luck.” David flashed a toothy, appreciative grin and tossed the splinter into the fire. Everything quickly turned foggy.. It was dark. Emptiness swirled around him, and David closed his eyes, praying that this would turn out well.

Then, he felt the cold. Snow pressed against his bare arms, and the rattle of the broken ski lift filled his head. There was no doubt that he was in Ormond. His first instinct was to call out for Frank. It would definitely be efficient. But, he remembered; Frank wasn’t the only killer here. This could be tricky. David lifted himself from the ground and scanned the area. He was in the corner, near a small hill with a tower atop it. The resort itself was so large that you could see it from any point. Even so, there was no way to know which room was Frank’s, or what was the best way to enter..

Actually.. David paused. The photos. He knew what his window looked like, both from the inside and outside.. he just needed to recall it. Slowly, David approached the building. He felt like a dog approaching a porcupine. One wrong move and he would end up covered in quills. So, he took his time strolling around the aged structure. As he did so, he caught glances inside; no one was around the fire. David hoped that wouldn’t change any time soon.

Finally, David came to the last face of the building. He hadn’t yet been able to recognize any of the windows as Frank’s. But.. there it was. Wide open, just as he had seen it in the photos. He swore he could even see him in his bed. Frank really needed to get some curtains. Determined, David carefully welcomed himself into the building. It was still empty inside; no sign of life other than himself. Somehow it was more ominous than it was in the trials.

As David navigated through the commons area to the staircase, he was careful to avoid bumping into or stepping on anything. He felt as if doing so would awaken a hungry beast. An eternity passed, and David had finally reached the staircase. He knew this area quite well. During trials he would often use it to throw off killers, so he was familiar with every place he needed to step to avoid creaking.

Now he had reached the top. Frank’s room wasn’t very far away at all.. just a small walk and he’d be there. And so, he began. He had become calm, and was sure he wouldn’t be caught. It was almost relaxing. But, as if something had heard his thoughts, a door creaked open behind him. David froze.. slowly, he shifted his body around to face the doorframe. It wasn’t Frank. In front of him stood a smaller figure hidden in a big hoodie, with a pleated skirt over leggings. As well, that familiar mask that resembled braces. Even without seeing her face, David knew she was surprised.

“What the hell are you-“ She began somewhat loudly before David desperately hushed her. “Don’t, don’t.. shhh. Please.” He needed this to be successful. Just by her motions, David could tell she was rolling her eyes. “What the fuck..?” She said, this time with a whispered tone. “I just need ‘ta see Frank. Then I’ll go.” For a moment, she stood still, examining him. “..for what?”

”..’e needs me. Alright? Just trust me.” He received an audible, slightly muffled sigh. “Are you why he’s been acting so weird lately? I haven’t seen him in forever.” David shook his head. “Look.. if ya wanna know, ask ‘em later.” It was strange to have anything close to a normal conversation with a killer. Slowly, David began to inch his way closer and closer to Frank’s room. “..fine. Don’t do anything stupid or you’re dead.” The survivor nodded.

As David continued to Frank’s room, he could still feel her eyes on his back. He brushed it off.. he’s lucky he’s even walking right now. As David approached the closed door, he raised his hand, knocking gently with the joint of his finger before twisting the doorknob. But.. it didn’t budge. Confused and growing impatient, David glanced back at the other member of the Legion. She sighed, but walked forwards.

Whipped out from the pocket of her hoodie, she held up a ring of keys. “..If I let you use these, promise you won’t do the gens so fucking fast next time. The Entity gets mad at me.” David held up a pinky. With a small chuckle, she wrapped her own small finger around it, and locked it closed with a small tug. Satisfied with the promise, she plopped the keys down into David’s open palm, the various metal points stabbing weakly into his skin.

The girl shifted herself, hiding beside the entrance where she couldn’t be seen from inside the room. Probably because Frank would be against her having access to the keys. David twisted, turned and tugged countless keys into the slot. As he was almost halfway through, one finally fit and turned perfectly.. David unlocked the door and held out the keys for the masked killer to take. Then, he stepped inside the room.

It was oddly cold inside. The floor creaked beneath his feet, unwelcoming and distant. There was clearly a figure in the blanket- Frank.. As David stepped forward, he kept his eyes on him. Finally he could see him again. But.. Frank might not be so happy to see him. Last time he was so scared.. What if he pushed him away again?

“Fuck-“ David muttered as he lost his footing. The corner of a floorboard stuck out of the ground, tripping him. Guess that’s what you get when you’re careless.. Annoyed, David kicked at the warped wood. However, his stumbling wasn’t the only movement in the room. Startled, Frank sat up in his bed, tugging the blanket off his head. He looked terrified. David’s heart broke, yet swelled at the same time.

”Hey, it’s only me.” David smiled. Frank’s look of terror eased away, only to morph into concern, hesitation, and a quieter form of fear. “David.. what are you doing here?” His voice was quiet. Raw, tired.. every word crackled with exhaustion and fear. It reminded him of when he first came to the Entity’s realm. He couldn’t sleep, and always felt exhausted from running from the killers.. he used to be terrified. Although, it’s not that things became better for him.. here, you don’t overcome your fear. You learn to accept it. It’s just that he could understand Frank’s struggles with being.. “prey”.

”I came ‘ta protect you.” ..Frank bit his lip, whispering. “This is going to hurt me more than it’ll help.” Tears welled in his eyes, and David noticed his lip beginning to waver. “No, no, it’s okay Frank. I promise it’s okay. You trust me, right?” Panic grew louder within Frank. He wanted David here; he wanted to feel safe and happy again. But.. if Ghostface found it.. He’d have to suffer through absolute hell. “I trust you. But you can’t be here, you have to go.. You don’t understand-“

David kneeled before the foot of the bed, taking Frank’s hand into his own. “I know what ‘appened. I do, I.. I beat ‘is ass, Frank. You don’t gotta worry ‘bout him.” For a moment, Frank paused. He felt at ease. David protected him.. but.. “..what do you mean, you know what happened?” 

The brawler sighed. “..the photos. I saw ‘em.” It only took a few seconds for Frank to breakdown. The one thing he couldn’t stand was the photos getting out.. especially to David. Sobbing, Frank buried his face into his palms. “Hey, hey..! It’s okay. You’re safe now, that’s all that matters, right..?” Lovingly, David wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling him into an affectionate hug. His large hand gently caressed his hair.

“He’s gone now.”

Frank’s sobs filled the air as his pain and suffering tried to melt away into David’s arms. Outside of the window, tarps and other debris rustled with the wind. For once, Frank felt.. safe. As long as he was in David’s strong arms, nothing would hurt him. Still.. something inside him felt as though this was wrong. He was taught differently. This wasn’t acceptable.. wasn’t “allowed”. Not by Danny’s rules.

As Frank continued to tremble and sniffle, he kept his eyes open, peering over David’s shoulder. Although he tried to feel safe and comfortable, he was paranoid throughout every inch of his body. Fear grew steadily within him. Finally, as he saw the door silently spread itself open, his trauma and panic boiled over.

He recognized those black boots, and that fabric which imitated midnight, as they welcomed themselves inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been such a long time..! going thru some shit atm 
> 
> also, groin to sternum, scream reference, wink winkk, haha  
> i love scream 🥺 rearrange my guts ghostface (and i don’t mean this in a sexual way)


End file.
